


Parents With Extended Family

by IsTheMedia



Series: Parents With Extended Family [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AbsoluteControlShipping - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pseudo-biology, Rating: M, hardenshipping - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as something random I just really wanted to write, but evolved into it's own AU with Hardenshipping at the main focus; though there are tie-ins for the PerfectWorldShipping and AbsoluteControlShipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was the exact power that the red and blue orbs held over Groudon and Kyogre? Maxie and Archie are just about to find out that those ancient relics were something far FAR more than what they expected.

Ch. 1

Team Magma considered it as quite an immense victory for them. They were able to infiltrate the hideout of Team Aqua, and successfully take possession of the blue orb. Now nothing could stand in their way! Team Aqua lost their trump card! Oooh what Maxie wouldn't give to see the look of sheer anger and anguish that must be plastered across Archie's face right now. He sat at the large dark oak desk, elbows resting on it, with his hands intertwined together, and his chin perched atop of them.

“Glorious,” Maxie murmured softly.

“Sir, since we are now in possession of both the blue and red orb, how should we commence with the rest of the plan?” Homura asked, hood obscuring his face.

“First, we'll need to see if that scum of the sea will try to take this back,” Maxie said as he reached with one hand and stroked the blue orb with his thumb, noting the small glow it seemed to give. “Hn...interesting.”

Maxie thoughts of possibly investigating more was put to a halt when Tabitha ran into the office. “Leader Sir!”

“Yes Tabitha?” Maxie ask and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was certain he knew what this was going to be about...yet he was willing to take the miniscule chance that he, the Great Maxie, could be wrong.

“A—a whole school—no--more like and army of Sharkpedo were spotted just off the coast Sir!”  
Maxie scowled and gave a small growl as he stood up, jostling the desk some. The sudden jostle caused the blue orb to glow brighter, and the red to begin to glow; however it went unnoticed by the fuming redhead.

“I knew he would come back, I just was not expecting him to take action so suddenly,” Maxie barked as he pushed past the two men.

“Sir, Courtney and Kagari are already getting the gru—SIR!” Tabitha began only to have the man's statement cut off by a genuine shout of shock.

Maxie turned just to see both orbs, glowing brightly, a flash of a brief silhouette in both, then they flew right at him. The redhead found himself shoved again the wall opposing his door, both orbs pressing against his abdomen...hard. Maxie felt the wind being knocked out of him, and the sheer amount of force the orbs were applying. It...it...it hurt. Maxie felt the tell tale sign of tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Homura lunged to try and grabbed them, only to pull his hands back with a howl of pain...one hand burnt, the other the very edges on his palm having a sickening black color as if it has been frostbitten.

Maxie chocked on a gasp of pure pain and terror and he felt a small burning sensation...and one of the orbs pushing in...he tried to grab and pull it out but to only pull his own hand back as it to was burned by the red orb, partially buried into him. Soon the heat was met with an intense chill as the blue orb began to bury itself as well.

The redhead could feel tears spilling down his cheeks at the intense pain. It felt as it he was been torn apart. Finally both orbs were fully absorbed...and Maxie found his world going black.

 

 

 

**********************

“So what just happened!?” Homura asked Blaise. The man use to share the title as admin along with himself, Tabitha, Courtney, and Kagari, but stepped down, intent of taking up the role of a medical officer their team needed. “What happened to Maxie!?”

“I trust if I even told you, you wouldn't believe me,” the blonde haired man said, his only visible eye looking at the now bedridden leader.

“Tell me...whatever happened...will it--”

“It won't kill Maxie if that is your concern...though what it actually will do may have him die of humiliation.”

“Hum...Humiliation!? Blaise! What is going on!?” Homura demanded.

Blaise sighed and took him aside. “You know how Maxie request Marge and Mitch to continue researching the orbs? Why he wanted to know what made them so special for controlling both Groudon and Kyogre?”

“What does that-” Homura's growl was cut off when Blaise place and slender finger over his lips.

“They are not just orbs...as you know Groudon and Kyogre are unable to breed with other Pokemon...instead they asexually reproduce. They lay parasitic eggs that contain a similar copy of itself.”

“Fine fine, thank you for the Pokemon genetics lesson. What does tha—parasitic?” Homura asked, paling some as the word sunk in.

“The eggs can last and sometimes hatch without needing a host...however due to the transparent shell they are more susceptible to light and temperature exposure. They attach and bury themselves into a host body, regardless of gender, and mature inside,” Blaise explain. “During this...incubation as it were, this is where the sex of the offspring can develop as well as its' attributes, like in normal breeding.”

“...a-are you telling me...that those orbs..that they were--”

“Eggs? Of course. That is why they held so much control over those two beasts. They are the only remaining linage they would have.”

“....and now they're inside Maxie...” Homura sated, as Blaise nodded. “Then get them out of him!”

“I cannot. Once a host is chosen any attempt to remove it can result in permanent internal damage...or even be fatal in certain cases,” Blaise stated. “...sadly with BOTH in him, it would more than likely kill Maxie if I attempted to remove either of them.”

Homura looked over to the redhead, still asleep, monitors hooked up to him, making sure his breathing and heart rate were regular. “I'm sure when Maxie wakes up he'll consider that as an actual option.”

“Always so over dramatic, isn't he?”

 

 

 

*********************

“Take...them...out” Maxie seethed through grit teeth. “NOW!”

“Homura did mention you'd say that,” Blaise stated as he rolled his eyes. “As I have stated, there is a very high chance of FATALITY in your case if I attempt to do so sir.”

“I rather die than...than to have....THESE grow inside of me!”

“I apologize sir, but I refuse. You can throw me into the nearest volcano when this is done...AFTER the incubation cycle has been completed.”

“Blaise...” Maxie growled, eyes burning into the other man.  
“Sir...if I did that, and you would die, what would become of Team Magma? And before you state that there is a slim possibility of you surviving I will point this out....I CANNOT guarantee what damage would occur while I performed the extraction.”

Maxie scowled, and looked down to his abdomen. No marks or anything showing that the orbs were just absorbed moments ago. “Fine....were the others able to deter those waterlogged nuisances?”

Blaise nodded. “Mitch was happy to proclaimed that they were able to send Team Aqua retreating...though Archie is proclaiming to take back what is rightfully his.”

“Tch...he's free to try,” Maxie crossed his arms over his chest. “And I would HAPPILY let him take it back.”

Blaise sighed. “You're truly impossible sir.” The blonde continued his work ignoring the glare that could melt glass that Maxie was giving him.

 

 

 

*********************

Homura sighed as he tended to Tabitha, who was currently sporting a black eye.

“I told you I shouldn't have bothered him...” Tabitha muttered.

“I do apologize, it was my fault for insisting that you did, here” Homura gave him a small icepack. “He can't look that bad. Its only been a few weeks.”

“Though it is showing...and I think it's more of the fact of what Blaise did with Mitch and Marge the other day,” Tabitha stated...the medical officer and the two researchers decided to announce,without Maxie's permission of course, the predicament their leader was in.

The medical officer said it was easier to have everyone know, rather than have it a secret and trying to hide it. That it would help the grunts be more alert, and know WHY their leader would be off hiding rather than at the front lines.

“I can see that,” Homura say down, and looked at his own hands, slowly healing from the encounter he had while trying to remove the orbs himself. Nothing permanent, and luckily everything was able to be saved. “...though Archie is going to try whatever it takes to get inside...he's getting closer and closer everyday.”

Tabitha frowned and nodded. Silence lingered between the two admin...before the shrill sound of the security system rang throughout the base. An intruder has entered the base.

 

 

 

*********************

Archie wove in and out of corridor, trying his best to avoid any oncoming Magma grunts. Cursing himself for setting off one of the alarms. He was almost there. Him and his team have broken in and out of the Magma base so often he knew right where Maxie would be hiding. He burst into the big office...and found nobody. Maxie was ALWAYS in his office! Man practically lived there!

The pirate looked around...no orb in sight. Damn him! Maxie must have it WITH him. He growled and was about to slip out but closed the door right away when he saw one of the grunts with a Houndoom searching the halls. Shit...there had to be another way out...

Archie looked around. Another door...there had to be...Maxie was paranoid enough to have another exit. His eyes came to a door. Bingo. He dashed to the door opening it and closing it behind him.

“YOU!!”

Archie froze...he knew the voice. Well, saved him on trying to find him. Archie looked over and saw...huh...so this was Maxie's bedroom? The man actually OWNED a bed. As much as he wanted to joke about that, he came here to get THAT back.

“Yeah it's me,” Archie straightened himself up. “And if yer as half as smart as ya claim ta be, you know what I'm lookin' for.” The pirate took note that the other man looked...off today. Ah...just jacket was actually closed this time...

“Tch, I figured as much,” Maxie said as his eyes narrow. “Well move along, because you will NEVER get it back.”

Archie growled and approached the man, fists clenching.

Maxie's watched...something inside told him to run...that something was going to happen. But his pride overrode that.

“Listen closely Maxie...cause I'm only goin' ta ask this once more time, real nice like. Hand over the orb...and I won't smack those stupid glasses off yer smarmy lookin' face.”

“Not going to happen...Archibald,” Maxie tried to play it all off as confidence. He didn't dare let the other leader know the real reason. The feeling of flee rose up even more now.

Archie sneered. Maxie felt a chill run down his spine...something was going to happen...and then....

Maxie yelped as Archie tackled him...hard. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he struggled as the pirate pinned him the floor.  
“ARCHIE! LET GO!”

“WHERE IS IT!?”

Maxie wriggled and tries to fight Archie off him. He tried to kick at him...and froze when he felt on of the pirates knees rest atop his stomach.

“D...don't!”  
Archie smirked darkly. “Looks like you're putting on some weight here Maxie...that stupid sweet tooth of yer's...”

Maxie whimpered as he felt Archie put a little more pressure on it.

“Archie! Please don't! Stop!”  
“What's wrong Maxie?” Archie leaned in close, and Maxie winced. “Coming around, and gonna tell me where the hell you hid that orb?”  
It clicked...that feeling Maxie had....was fear. Maxie was afraid...he felt Archie press his knee harder, and he stiffened. Blaise never told him would would happened if something where to happen to him if...if they BROKE while INSIDE of him. Oh Arceus...what would happen?! He clenched his eyes tight... _please Archie...just get off_.

Archie smirked, thinking the silence from Maxie was a sort of victory for him. He was about to toy with Maxie and ask him once more...but stopped himself at what he saw....

Tears...tears were streaming out of Maxie's tightly shut eyes. In all his years of knowing the man...even when they were part of THAT team...he never seen him cry.

“Please Archie....please...you're...hurting me...”

It sounded so pathetic...that plea. Archie slowly pulled himself off of Maxie, and watched as the man curled up, holding his stomach protectively as his body was wracked with shaking. The pirate didn't know what was going on...and he didn't want to stick around to find out. He'll try again to get the blue orb back. He left the room as quickly as possible, just as he heard footsteps quickly approaching.

 

 

 

*********************

Archie sat at the entrance of Team Aqua's hideout...elbow resting on his knees and face buried in his hands. What happened back there?! If it was a new tactic that Maxie devised than it sure as hell worked! He grumbled. That was pathetic...and the fact that it was three days after it, and he was STILL fuming over it made him feel more pathetic.

Thanks to that...whatever Maxie would say it was, they left without the main thing they wanted...though Angie did manage to swipe some data off one of the main computers. Knowing how Maxie likes to catalog every little thing, he could only hope that the orb's whereabouts would be documents somewhere.

“Archie?”

Archie lifted his head and looked over his shoulder. A tall lean man, head buzzed clean stood as the doorway. “Ark and I are done pulling at data Angie managed to swipe...you gotta see this.”

“Amber. This better be important,” Archie said as he got up.

“We know where the orb is.”

Archie followed without any more delays. Maybe this wasn't such a loss after all.

 

 

 

*********************

The pirate sat there, in front of the large computer that was set up in Ark's room...just gaping at what he was reading. It was a medical journal that Team Magma's medical officer was keeping on Maxie. Archie felt himself grow a bit sick himself...if everything in here was true...that would mean he almost...

“How are we even sure this is true? I mean this is BLAISE we're talking about remember?” Angie pointed out.

“Exactly WHY it would be true,” Amber pointed out. “Blaise may be an ass, but I doubt he'd lie about something like this. Look at these note. They're diligent, detailed, and careful.”

“...so they're in him? Both of them? For real?” Ark asked quirking an eyebrow... “...how are they gonna get out?”

Archie just read on...and when he finished he just wound up rereading it...

Then a thought dawned on him...Maxie must be scared outta his wits! The man lived by knowing all the details, and trying to calculate the perfect outcome. This...THIS!! He was pretty damned sure that there was no way in hell Maxie knew what to expect from this!

“Boss?!” Ark jumped as Archie stood up so fast that the chair toppled over, crashing loudly.

“Amber...you're our go to guy on data and research...and you sound pretty damned convinced that this is all true...” Archie began.

“...back when I was an admin, which was the same time Blaise was, he and I did clash a bit...I've gotten to know him more then I would have liked too. Trust me Archie when I say this...Blaise does not lie, he's too full of himself to.”

“Hello! This is the same guys who used illusions and smokescreens!” Angie retorted.

“He was using his opponents' mind against themselves,” Amber snapped. “Listen Archie, I'm fully part of Team Aqua...but I will admit...without a shadow of a doubt, if Blaise came in here with a warning, I'd believe the man.”

Archie thought for a while. Letting Amber's words sink in. The man was a great admin, smart as they came, and knowing stepped down because of their lack of a tacticians and Intel recovery...he trusted Amber...

And if Amber said that Blaise's documentation was trustworthy, then it was.

“We're heading to the Magma Base, tomorrow. I want EVERYONE there, got it?” Archie said as he turned and pushed past the three.

“A-Archie!? You're seriously going to belie--”  
“If you wanna stay behind Angie you can, just don't expect us back anytime soon then,” Archie shot back as he went to his quarters. Once alone...and in his room and leaned against the door and let his legs give out from under him.

It wasn't a trick Maxie pulled on him...Maxie was afraid...afraid of what would have happened. And Archie almost...he shook his head. He was not going to dwell on this. He was going to the Team Magma base tomorrow. Right now, THIS was more important than his goal of finding Kyogre. THIS was bigger than their rivalry.

 

 

 

*********************

“Sir, you need to come out. Blaise said you missed two check ups already, he's to the point of moving the equipment into your room...and he'd do it,” Kagari said as she knocked on Maxie's door. “Please sir. We are worried about and your health. If you don't get checked out, there is a chance that you could severely damage something...with you or with them.”

The black haired woman sighed when she received no answer. She turned to walk away when she saw Tabitha run past.

“Emergency Kagari! Team Aqua has been seen heading towards our base,” Tabitha stopped to tell her before running off again.

“What? How many?” Kagari asked as she followed.  
“All of them,” Tabitha said and the woman's eyes widen.

 

 

 

*********************

Homura stood outside the base. He didn't care how many there were...he'd try his best to stand his ground. Eyes narrowed sharply as Archie approached him. He reached for one of his Pokeballs.

Archie held up his hand. “Before you even think about it, here.” Archie tossed the admin a flash drive.

Homura caught it and looked at it. “What's this?”

“Copies of your medical officer's notes,” Archie stated.

The black haired admins' eyes grew wide. No...fuck, they knew! He clenched his hand and glared at Archie. “If you even think that you'll EVEN get near Maxie I--”

“How is he doing?” the pirate asked...the concern in his voice throwing Homura for a loop.

“Why would you even care?”

“Because dammit he WAS my best friend! I can set aside this fight if everything on THAT is true...and judging just by how you reacted I can assume it is.”

There was a lull of silence between them...Homura didn't trust the pirate, not one bit.

“Please...just...tell me he's alright...” The strain in Archie's voice sounded so...unlike him. This was true and absolute worry for the other leader.

“....you even think of harming him, we will throw you to the pack of Houndoom,” Homura threatened. “...come with me.”Archie blinked some, but didn't argue as he followed.

“Homura! How—Why is HE here!?” Tabitha asked and pointed an accusing finger at Archie.

Wordlessly the other admin tossed Tabitha the flash drive. “They know....Kagari...were you--”

Kagari frowned and shook her head as he eyes Archie cautiously.

“He...they....Well it's probably his fault in the first place!” Tabitha snapped. “Our surveillance caught him running out that night!”

Archie raised an eyebrow...then felt himself pale a little. “Wait....something IS wrong with Maxie!?”

“ I will discuss this with you two and Courtney later,” Homura stated and walked past the other two.

“How about YOU talk to ME now?” Archie insisted.

Homura stopped, once they were around the corner and out of ear shot from Kagari and Tabitha. “...he's refusing to leave his quarters. Refusing to eat...refusing to have Blaise check him out...he's now refusing to even speak with any of us.”

“H....how long has this been happening?”

“...he first refused to leave his quarters about last week...the others...just started about four days ago...” the dark haired admin glanced back. “I find out YOU ARE responsible for this...you will pay. I'll see to that...personally.”

Archie held up his hands in mock surrender. “I hear you, I hear you.”

Homura turned his attention back to leading Archie down the wide hallways. Archie stopped a few steps behind Homura when the admin knocked on one of the doors. “Maxie...”

No answer.

“Sir...” Homura sighed when no answer came again. “Sir...I am sending somebody in...”

No answer still. Archie felt his stomach drop.

Homura gave him a look and stepped away from the door.

Archie steadied himself and looked to Homura. “...you going to stay out here?”

“Just in case he screams for help,” Homura stated bluntly.

“ You know he's going to to do that as soon as he sees me. Listen I get it...you don't trust me...but think about it. If I tried to do anything, you think I could get away with it? I have no way out. My whole team is out there, I'm the only one in here. They won't touch you if they know they have a risk of losing me.”

The admins eyes narrowed again. “What are you suggesting? I leave you with him alone?”

“Yeah, that's what I'm exactly sayin'. Save you from barging in every five second cause I say something to piss Maxie off like; Hi, or How's it going.”

Archie saw Homura sneer...everyone on Team Magma seriously need to have take some sort o sneering course, they were all really good at it.

“Fine...only thirty minutes though. Then I'm coming back. Clear?”

“Aye aye,” Archie waved him off, and made sure the admin was well around the corner before entering into the room.

He didn't see Maxie at first...he was expecting to see the proper, uptight, chin up Magma leader. Eyes looked around...landing on the bed that was a mess. Sheets pulled up completely and blankets piled right in the center of it. The pirate would have assumed that Maxie may have actually not even be in here, if he didn't see the pile of blankets shudder some.

Carefully he went over to the pile, careful not to alert Maxie. Archie waited for a few moments...then pulled them off. Maxie yelped and sat up, ready to yell at whoever removed them...but froze when he saw Archie and paled some.

Archie just stared at him for a moment. Maxie's hair was sticking up in all directions, he forgotten just how much of a mop it was. His clothes, normally so immaculate, now disheveled, he wouldn't be surprised of Maxie has actually been sleeping in them...the pirate saw the more obvious bump, that was trying to be hidden under the red sweater.

Maxie felt himself shake some...he felt so pathetic...still so frightened of the other man. He clenched his eyes shut and looked away. When a few moments passed, and Archie did nothing, Maxie slowly opened his eyes and looked at him...Archie was staring at him...or more specifically--

Maxie felt his face heat up and he covered his stomach with his arms. “GET OUT!! WHO LET—HOMURA!! TABITHA!!”

“Whoa whoa whoa there Maxie, I--”  
“NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! COURTNEY!”

“They won't come Maxie--”

“WHAT DID YOU DO! GET OUT OF HERE!”

“MAXIE I KNOW!”

The redhead froze. Eyes widened to an almost alarming size as he looked at Archie...“Y-you....”

“...I know...just found out yesterday...Maxie I--”  
“G-GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HER—LET ME GO!!!” Maxie shrieked when Archie grabbed his wrists as the redhead was about the attempt to hit the other man. “LET GO! I SAID LE-” Maxie's voice died in his throat when he felt himself getting shoved back down on the bed, Archie leaning over him.

“WILL YOU COOL IT YOU FUCKING HOT HEAD!” Archie roared, and felt a small twinge of regret as he saw Maxie visibly flinch under him. “Maxie...”

“...you can't take it back...” Maxie said quietly, feeling himself quiver some. Fearing that Archie was going to do what he did before.

“...I'm sorry...”

Maxie whipped his head back to look at Archie. “Wh...d-don't patronize me...”

“I'm not...I mean it Maxie, I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on...if I did I sure as hell wouldn't have done that!”

There was an awkward lingering silence between the two of them...the only sound was the obnoxious ticking of Maxie's Gligar alarm clock.

“...Archie...you're uh..squishing me...slightly,” Maxie said quietly, as a small blush dusted his cheeks.

“Huh-OH! SHIT!” Archie jumped back. “Sorry! Did I hurt anything?”

Maxie just curled up and wrapped his arms around his stomach again. “I don...I don't think you did.”

Archie frowned some. “...your lapdog mentioned that you're not getting yourself check by you're medical officer.”

“And why should you care?”

“...you're my best friend Maxie...well, WERE, but still...” the pirate shifted a bit uneasily.

“Archie...don't do this...”

Archie glared some. “Maxie, I'm putting a truce out on the table fer ya...this THING right now is way bigger than finding some legendary right now.”

Maxie curled up a bit tighter and tears starting to form. Dammit it! This shouldn't affect him like this! Stupid...it 's THOSE things' fault! He rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his palm, trying to urge the tears to stay back. Archie was not here to care. He wasn't here to lend support...he wasn't here...he was--

“....I'm worried for you—Hey hey! What's with the waterworks!?”

“Shut up! If you are as informed as you claimed to be, you would know quite clearly that I'm not in the best of situations to keep my emotions a collected as they use to be.”

Archie sighed and mumbled, “...what the hell did I jut sign up for...”

Maxie sniffled some. “No body is telling you to stay, you're free to go if you-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DON'T TOUCH ME!!”

The redhead shrieked and tried to get away as he felt Archie take a hold of him and pick him up.

“Would ya quite yer squirmin'!? I'm takin' ya to yer medical officer to make sure everything's alright!”

“I CAN WALK! PUT ME DOWN!”

“Fat chance, you could've walked there BEFORE all this, but no! You just had to throw one of yer hissy fits, like always.”

Maxie huffed and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly. “It was your fault in the first place.”

Archie frowned. “...trust me...when I found out I felt sick to my stomach thinkin' I hurt ya...or them.”

Maxie felt himself blush some. “Ju-just take me to the the medical bay!”

“Tell me where it is and I will,” Archie said.

“Idiot! You don't even know where it is!?”

“You're base ya damn brat!”

“And you were so damned determined! You NEVER think before you act do you!?”

“Maxie...you keep this up...and I will drop you,” Archie said darkly...hoping Maxie would buy the threat.

Seeing how the redhead stiffened and curl up in his arms...he knew he did. “D-down the hall...th-third set of double doors...”

Archie sighed and followed the directions.

 

 

 

*********************

Blaise didn't turn around at first when he heard the double doors open. “About time you came in sir...and guest?” The blonde eyed Archie.

“Angie hacked you're computer. So spare me the detail and take him,” Archie said.

The blonde shrugged and nodded over to a bed. “Set him down, I have everything set up. Just need to get Maxie prepared now.”

“Hey I said you ta—OI!” Archie called as he saw Blaise duck into a small supply closet. “...real nice guy ya got there.”

“Just shut up and put me down....and leave,” Maxie said not lifting his head to look at Archie.

“Oh no, I'm stayin' right here until its done, got it?”

“Fine! And you call me a child...” Maxie huffed.

“Oh for the love of...” Archie grumbled and set the redhead on one of the bed. The paper lining it crinkling loudly under Maxie's weight.

Blaise came out from the supply closet; mask and gloves on, and holding a small jar. “...shirt off sir.”

Maxie blushed. “Eh!?”

“Sir, I don't care if we have an audience. Shirt off now,” the blonde said.

Redhead looked over to other and blushed more. Archie just raised an eyebrow. Maxie sighed and pulled his sweater off, blushing more when he saw both men see the small cluster of scratches all across the largest section. Blaise rolled his eyes while Archie frowned and sighed.

Maxie was about to say something but yelped when he felt the cool gel being spread over his stomach. “WARN ME NEXT TIME! And that stings!”

Blaise shook his head and started the machine up.

“Maxie...” Archie began, eyes still looking at the small gathering of scratches...obviously knowing what the Magma leader probably attempted to do.

“Don't start!” Maxie snapped and glared at him. The fiery glare only stop when Maxie gave another yelp as one of the transducer probes touched his stomach. “BLAISE!”

The blonde ignored the redhead yet again and focused his attention to the monitor. “Hmmm they're still transparent...though they don't seem to have grown since our last check up.”

“That a bad thing?” Archie asked, ignoring the glare Maxie gave him.

“Not overly so....though it is concerning...if they don't get enough nutrients from a proper diet, they'll take it from other places from within the host,” Blaise explained.

“O-other places?” Maxie paled.

“Mainly from your own body's reserves,” Blaise said simply. “From their nutrients and especially their calories.”

“So what should he do then?” The pirate asked.

“He simply just need to eat more. And I mean full meals sir, not those partial snacks you consume on a normal basis. Though you can think of it this way sir,” Blaise began as he looked to Maxie with a small smirk. “You can increase the number of sweets you indulge in to help with the calorie intake as well.”

Maxie's face lit up brightly. “SHUT UP! YOU WILL FIND YOURSELF BEING THROWN INTO THE NEAREST VOLCANO ONCE THIS IS OVER! I SWEAR IT!”

Archie chuckled. “Calm down Maxie.”

“STOP LAUGHING!”

“Hey I'm only laughing because you're getting mad,” the Aqua leader grinned.

“If you two a quite done flirting, you can go,” Blaise said as he wiped the gel off of Maxie's stomach and pulled off his gloves.

“FLIRTING!?” both leaders roared.

“...on second thought....I'll help you with the volcano throwing thing Maxie,” Archie stated.

 

 

 

********************

“I can't believe we're just...just....GOING THROUGH WITH THIS!” Homura yelled.

“Calm down, it's not a picnic for us either,” Shelly huffed. “You know this would have never happened if you guys didn't take the orb in the first place.”

“That's not true!” Homura growled at the red haired admin.

“Oh yeah?!”

“He is correct Shelly,” Amber said as he place a hand on Shelly's shoulder and pulled her back some. “There was just as likely a case that either the red orb itself attaching to Maxie....or the blue attaching to Archie.”

“...ew....didn't need that image...thank you Amber,” Shelly sighed.

“Seriously though. It was all a coincidence that they both awoke when they did,” the intelligence officer for Team Aqua stated.

“Though I think it's with the close proximity of them that caused that sudden awakening,” Blaise added nonchalantly.

“Are you actually SIDING with THEM!?” Tabitha screeched.

Shelly smirked.

“Just merely making an observation...Amber...you said you had some information regarding to the development of Kyogre? Would you mind if I looked it over? I can trade some information on Groudon if you'd like,” the blonde looked to to other former admin.

“Of course,” Amber nodded.

“AMBER! You can't just hand over that information!” Izumi yelled.

“To be honest I'm trading...besides, this information may be needed to ensure the safety of Maxie,” Amber said as he and the blonde walked off...almost as if they were long time friends.

“I...I....I can't believe them!!” Tabitha exclaimed.

“This is so embarrassing,” Ushio grumbled.

“I SAID PUT ME DOWN!”

The yell broke off whatever comments the admins from both teams still felt like they had to make.

“If YOU'D just GROW UP and take care of yourself I wouldn't NEED to do this!”

“You don't NEED to do THIS as all Archibald!”

“ONE MORE TIME MAXIE! I hear that name one more time and I'll--”

“WHAT?! YOU'LL DO WHAT!?”

“....they fight like a married couple,” Courtney said flatly, as every admin nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

*********************

After a week of having Team Aqua sharing the base with Team Magma, most of the grunts and admins were able to find some form of peace between them. Finding things of similar interests, similar distastes...quite a few grunts from both teams actually having almost identical reasoning behind joining their respected teams. It was a nice change from constantly being at each others' throats...

If only their leaders were as accepting of this truce.

“WHY ME!?”

“Archie...” Shelly sighed.

“No I want a damn answer. He's THEIR leader,” Archie growled some.

“And he REFUSES to listen to us,” Homura said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “So far YOU have been the only one to get him out.”

“That's because I ain't afraid to drag his boney ass out!”

“Listen, either you go and get him, or you're going to have to deal with Blaise and Amber and explain to them why Maxie is missing his check up today,” the dark haired admin said. “THEY gave YOU the responsibility.”

Archie snarled some and stormed off toward the redhead's room. Once reaching the door, “OI MAXIE! GET YER ASS OUT HERE!”

When there came no answer Archie felt his eye twitch. Same fucking thing every fucking time.

“Maxie....You don't get out here right damned now I will go in!”

No answer. Arceus, give him strength not to deck the redhead as soon as he sees him.

“THAT'S IT!” Archie hollered and barged in, only to be hit in the face with a sweater. Archie felt his eye twitch again and his blood boil. “Maxie...you have five seconds--”  
“NOTHING FITS!”

Archie looked around, and didn't see Maxie. “Where are ya?”

“I'm not coming out!” Maxie called hiding in his closet.

“Maxie...I'm not in the mood...just put something on and-”

“NOTHING FITS! I refuse to embarrass myself by stepping on just..having THIS on display!”

“Nobody's gonna fuckin' care Maxie! We all know what' going on! Now get out here right now!”  
“I REFUSE!”

“I will go in and grab you myself!”

“You do and I WILL bite you....again!”

Archie winced at that...Maxie bit him earlier this week, he still had the mark to prove it. “What the HELL do you want me to do about it then!?”

“Get me something that that will at least cover this up!”

“Fine fine, you're such a brat,” Archie grumbled and threw the sweater onto the floor and went off to the room that Team Magma had set up for him. He dug through one of the various bags he had packed and pulled out a blank blue and black crew shirt. If Maxie didn't like it, tough, it was the best he was getting. He marched back to the other leader's room and went in. “Here, this is all yer gonna ge--”

Archie's rant was cut short. Maxie came out from hiding, then man was blushing as he had his arms crossed over the now protruding stomach of his.

“...I suppose it'll do,” Maxie sighed as he took the shirt. “Blue isn't a flattering color on me...” With a little huff Maxie pulled the shirt on, it was still incredibly baggy on him, even with the engorged abdomen. “Are you going to insist you tag along?”

“I ah...just remembered....I need to do something...”Archie stated, feeling his face heat up.

“Finally I'll have a peacefu--” Maxie started and stopped himself when he saw the leader run out. “...tch. Probably just going to have a good laugh about this...” Maxie scowled at the closed door and crossed his arms over his chest...before sighing in defeat and went out to head to the medical bay.

 

 

 

*********************

Tabitha and Ushio watched as Maxie stormed out of his room and headed to the medical bay.

“Huh, wonder where bro went off ta,” Ushio said aloud to himself.

“At least Maxie is going on his own....” Tabitha sated.

“Yo Ushio!” Matt called as he approached the two. “Any idea why Archie was heading out of the base looking as red as he did?”

“Wait bro's heading out!?” Ushio asked.

“Uh...yeah he looked really pissed off t-”

Matt's statement was cut off when they all heard a muffled yell come right from the beach.

“Ah! Did something just happened? Why aren't you two going to check up him!?” Tabitha exclaimed.

“Oh...that's what it's about,” Ushio and Matt said together recognizing that yell instantly.

“What was what about!?”

“Chill Tabby--” Ushio started.

“I SAID TO CALL ME TABITHA!! TAB-I-THA!”

Ushio rolled his eyes. “Whatever, listen...bro's...he in a bit of a situation right now.”

“A...a situation?” the chubby admin asked.

“Well you see it's....it's sorta like--”

“We swear Archie has some mad feelings for Maxie,” Matt stated bluntly.

“Dude! Way to take my thunder!”

“What! You're too busy beating around the bush,” Matt stated.

“He-he WHAT!?”

Matt sighed. “At least we assume that. And by we I mean, me, Ushio, Izumi, Shelly, and Amber...maybe Ark too...I mean Archie clearly goes all tunnel vision when it gets to Maxie. And although he swears it's him jut ranting as to how much a pain in the ass your leader is, some of thing he complains about are NOT things that you would notice unless you stared a person...a lot...for extended periods.”

Ushio nodded as Matt explained. “Bro turns inta a whole new person when it comes to your guys' Maxie.”

“I suppose...I can relate to that...” Tabitha admitted somewhat shyly. “Maxie does the same thing...the tunnel vision thing I mean.”

“That so huh?” Matt asked.

Tabitha opened his moth to respond, only to have it cut off when the three of them heard heavy foot falls echo in the hall....heavy...and very wet footfalls. They all glanced to see Archie, completely drenched, and walking to the medical bay.

 

 

 

*********************

When the double doors opened, Blaise eyed Archie up. “...needed a cool down?” The blonde sat beside Maxie, ultrasound on, and giving Maxie the usual once over.

“I will feed you to my Sharkpedo if I hear one more smart remark,” Archie growled.

“You're tracking water all over my base!”

“NOT in the MOOD Maxie,” Archie seethed, as he glared at the redhead. “So what's the status?”

“They are growing, and at a decent pace this time. I do thank you for getting Maxie to eat,” Blaise stated as he ran the transducer probe over Maxie's midsection. “I would say another four, maybe five months and they will be ready to come out....hmm....six months at the latest. ”

“MONTHS!?” Archie and Maxie shouted.

“Yes, months,” Blaise said. “Normally it doesn't take long for Pokemon eggs to hatch, however these are not the typical eggs, if you recall. That and the fact they've been in stasis for whoever knows how long, they are just now starting to show actual and promising development.”

Maxie groaned and tangled his hands in his hair. “I can't keep doing this for FIVE MONTHS! I'll go insane!!” The Magma leader seriously felt like crying.

“Excuse me, I'm going to go drown myself,” the pirate said, defeat obvious in his voice.

 

 

 

*********************

It took about two months before the constant feuding between Archie and Maxie diminished into small snide back-and-forths between them. Archie was still the only one to get Maxie out of his room. And Maxie still would only let Archie see how, far along, he was.

“Yo Max,” Archie knocked as he opened the door to Maxie's room. “Maxie? Where are y--”

The pleasant sounds of retching behind the attached bathroom door was all that Archie needed to hear to have his answer. He sighed and went in. Maxie was slumped over the toilet, heaving too harshly that he whimpered every time.

“Maxie?”

Maxie lifted his head, eyes red and puffy and cheeks slightly wet. “...I hate my life.”

“That bad today huh?” Archie went over and knelt by him.

“N..nothing's staying down...” Maxie admitted voice shaking. He gasped some and jerked his head back as he proceeded to empty his stomach.

Archie winced and rubbed the others' back and small circles. “I can get Shelly to make you some tea if you want. Might settle it a bit.”

Lifting his head Maxie nodded weakly before needing to turn his head and dry heave. Stomach muscles twitching harshly as he did. After a few moment of silence and when Maxie was sure he had nothing left how him to get rid of his lifted his head once more. “I really hate my life right now.”

Archie frowned and without thinking brushed back some of the flyway strands of Maxie's hair. Maxie stiffened a bit at the gesture.

“Think you're done?” Archie asked quietly.

The redhead nodded. “I..I think so.”

“Alright lets get you up and out of here,” the pirate offered.

“I can get up...just go get the tea...”

“Maxie--”

“Please?”

Archie sighed and rubbed the man's back once more before getting up. “Alright you win. I'll be right back...and I better see you in your bed when I do.”

Maxie nodded as he saw Archie head out.

 

 

 

*********************

“Rough morning Archie?” Shelly asked.

“A bit..think you can make some tea for Maxie?” Archie asked the red haired woman.

“Sure thing...how is he doing?”

“Alright...just a bad morning for him right now,” Archie said as he glanced over and saw a plate of Lava Cookies.

“Hm...oh Matt and Tabitha just finished making those,” Shelly said as she looked over to where Archie was.

“Think they'd mind if I brought some to Maxie?”

“Doubt it, Tabitha insisted that they make some for him in the first place.”

Archie chuckled, Team Magma might be full of uptight assholes...but they obviously did care about their leader. Grabbing a few, be blinked when Shelly offered him a small saucer to place them on.

“Tea will be ready in about five.”

“Thanks again Shell,” the pirate gave her a warm smile.

Shelly glanced over to Archie. “...you ever gonna admit it?”

“Huh..admit what?” Archie asked.

“You know,” Shelly gestured.

“Can't say that I do...”

Shelly sighed. “That you like him.”

“Like who?”

“Maxie! Jeeze you're just as dense as Ushio some days.”

“Whoa! Who said I liked him!?” Archie felt his face heat up.

“It's obvious. You get all obsessive over Maxie.”

“I do not.”

Shelly sighed. “Look...we don't care if you like him, or if you swing that way...what we can't stand is that you keep refusing to admit it to yourself...”

“There's nothing to admit.”

Shelly sighed and the kettle whistled. She went over and fixed a simple cup of tea...no milk, no sugar...just a small drizzle of honey. “Here.”

Archie took the cup and the saucer. “Thanks again Shell.”

And with that he was heading back.  
Shelly just shook her head...her leader was completely impossible.

 

*********************

Archie knocked on Maxie's door again. “Hey Maxie?”

“...it's open.”

Archie smile softly and carefully stepped in. “Hey...good to know you made it to bed.”

Maxie was leaning against the headboard of his bed, practically cocooned in his blanket.

Archie walked over and chuckled as he saw Maxie wriggle out of the blanket some to free his arms. “You're tea...and here. Shelly said Tabitha and Matt just made these up.”

Maxie hesitantly took a cookie...still not confident on if he stomach will cooperate with him. “...thank you.”

Archie smiled softly. “I'll talk to Blaise and Amber and ask them if you can just skip today. You're having a bad one right now.”

The redhead nodded and nibbled on the treat. He felt so tried right now. He didn't even want to eat or have his tea...but Archie went through the trouble, he could at least try.

Archie felt his face heat up at the sight. He set the saucer and the cup down on Maxie's nightstand and stood up quickly.

“Archie?” Maxie blinked at the other for the sudden movement.

“J-just gonna go tell them...um..right now.”

Maxie frowned as he saw the pirate practically bolt out of his room.

 

 

 

*********************

Instead of heading right to the medical bay, Archie fled to the room he was put up in, he slammed the door and leaned against it heavily. He reached up and took off his bandana to thread his fingers through his hair.

Shit shit shit! This was getting bad...Dammit! Maxie was too fucking cute.

Deep down...he knew that there was something else. That he knew he didn't fully hate Maxie...that he could never hate Maxie. That he didn't want to push Maxie away....instead he wanted to keep the redhead close.

Protect him...comfort him...care for him....

Love him.

Archie heaved a deep sigh. Shelly was right. He liked Maxie...a lot. He was normally able to shrug off those feelings because Maxie always did something to piss him off. Speaking down to him...having that smug smirk on his face...proclaiming how he was “The Great Maxie”. That would douse those feelings out in no time.

But now....ooooh now being around Maxie as often as he was, and Maxie not being a grade A ass all the time...it was hard to just crush those emotions. And dear Arceus the man was adorable! So shy and uncertain...and he was too cute with an actual stomach on him. And just seeing him in one of his shirts...

Archie needed to calm himself down. There was only a little over three more months to go...he could get through this. He could keep himself in check, and not let these feelings control him...as much as a small part wanted them to.

 

 

 

*********************

“Hmmm...” Blaise watched the monitor as Maxie had his routine check up.

“You know it's never a good thing to hear you say that,” Archie stated dryly.

“Just noticing that their development seemed to have stopped,” the blonde said.

“...is that...bad?” Maxie asked.

“Not 100% sure...it could mean that they are done, or that something else is missing in the development,” Blaise stated. “Amber, could you research to see what the usual incubation cycle pertains for the host while the eggs are developing?”

“Sure,” the intelligence officer nodded. “Anything specific?”

“Nothing dealing with nutritional intake. See if any other activity needs to be done or if commonly done that helps in the development.”

Amber nodded and went to the computer and started to look.

“You said that they could just be done growing...could that be it?” Archie pointed out.

“That is a possibility, but notice how they are really aren't, well moving? Trying to break out of those clear shells of theirs?”

“So you're thinking something is missing from what Maxie's doing now?”

“It is a possibility,” Blaise said as he turned the machine off and wiped the gel off Maxie. “We'll find you two if we find anything.”

“Alright...ready to go Maxie?” Archie asked blushing a bit as Maxie pulled on his shirt. Another he lent to the redhead.

“I am...I just want this to be done and over with,” Maxie sighed and let Archie help him off the bed.

“You still have at the least three months,” Amber stated not looking away from the computer.

Archie rolled his eyes and helped Maxie out of the medical bay.

“I don't think I can keep this up for another three months Archie...I swear I'm gonna lose my mind!”

“Just try to think of it as a break...sorta a vacation to not think about work or Team Magma and Team Aqua.”

“Yes, because needing to urinate like a racing Rapidash and swollen ankles are EXACTLY what I would want from a vacation,” Maxie grumbled.

Archie barked out a laugh. “Alright you got me there.”

“I just want to go back to my room...” Maxie groaned some and rubbed his temple, jostling his glasses some.

“You sure? You haven't eat much today. Come on, Matt's making something you'll like,” Archie grinned.

“And how are so sure about that,” Maxie asked with a huff.

“Cause I asked him ta make it. And all your admins agreed you'd like it.”

Maxie sighed. “Fine...then will you let me retire to my room?”

“Sure sure.”

Archie knew Maxie must have been really tired today. Normally that man would put up more of a fight than that. He was so worried about what the grunts would say if they saw their leader in the state he was in now.

He sat Maxie down and grinned at the little indignant huff the redhead gave him. As soon as Archie came back with with a plate for Maxie he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hn?” Archie looked over and saw Homura along with Ushio and Izumi. “What?”

“We need you to accompany us with several of the grunts to head to Lilycove city. He have to to resupply, “Homura began and handed a list to Archie.

“So why me?” Archie raised a brow. “Can't you guys jut handle this?”

“Thing is bro, that we need you to come along to make sure no fights break out with the grunts. Trust us, it's next to impossible to break them up when things get heated...remember?”

Archie sighed. Most grunts got along and went with this truce....but there were some just biting at the chance to start a fist fight. “Fine fine...Can I trust that you will try to eat this Maxie? I know you said you're tired but you know what would happen if Blaise finds out.”

“Yes yes,” Maxie sighed.

“Alright,” Archie grinned and kissed Maxie on the cheek. “Then I'll be right back. Come on lets get heading out.” The pirate said as he headed out, the three admins following after. Ushio and Izumi smiling, while Homura just gave a fleeting look towards Maxie before leaving.

Maxie's face erupted in a brilliant bright red. He quickly stood up and dashed out the best he could.

 

 

 

*********************

“I gotta hand it to you Archie...I'm proud of you,” Izumi said as she smiled.

“Eh?” Archie looked back. “What are you talking about?”

Homura rolled his eyes as he and Ushio were busy grabbing the items listed.

“What you did back there. You're finally taking the initiative,” the blue and black haired woman said.

“Initiative? With what?” Archie asked.

“Wait....are you saying you don't realize what you just did back at the base?”

“...I never thought it was possible, but there IS somebody more dense than Mitch when it come to romance,” Homura said flatly.

“Huh? Wait wh--” Archie's eyes widened as it dawned on him...his face went fully red and both hands flew up to cover his now glowing face, and let out a loud roar of embarrassment.

HE KISSED MAXIE!!

Granted it was just a peck on the cheek but it was still a show of affection.

“You're seriously just realizing this now Bro?” Ushio asked.

“Shut up! Dammit! I didn't want this to happen! Dammit dammit dammit! FUCK!” Archie groused.

“Well it did...and with an audience too,” Homura added.

“Shit!” Archie crouched down and tired to calm himself some. “Fucking...dammit...why the hell does he have to be so cute...”

“Archie...” Izumi frowned.

“This wasn't suppose to happen. I was just suppose to stick around 'till whole this was over and we could go back to how things were,” Archie stated and sighed.

“Bro, I don't know how ta tell ya this, but we doubt that woulda lasted much longer anyway,” Ushio pointed out.

“We?” Archie asked and looked up.

“Me, Matt, Shell, and Izumi were pretty much expectin' you to drop the 'I hate Maxie' act a real long time ago...I think Amber was too...the dude knows everything.”

“....you know I'd complain about how it was so obvious to you but I couldn't see it...but I'd be lying,” Archie sighed and got up, face still red.

“...you are going to tell him when we get back....if not that Houndoom threat still stands,” Homura said.

 

 

 

*********************

“Maxie?” Blaise peeked into the Magma leader's room. He noted to pile of shaking blanket in the middle of the bed. The blonde shook his head, not even bothering to question the act. “Amber did manage to find some more information...it turns out that the hosts did commonly engage in frequent intercourse.”

“Inter-WHAT!?” Maxie yelped shrilly under the cover.

“Intercourse...sex sir.”

“I KNOW WHAT IT IS!”

Blaise shrugged. “It appears that the eggs do cause an extraordinary amount of tension and pressure on the host. Physically, emotionally, and mentally. Obviously the act helps release that. Not to mention orgasms can help stimulate--”

“I'M NOT A WOMAN BLAISE!!”

“Sir...need I remind you the the eggs attach to a host regardless of gender? If the host does not have a womb it creates that small birthing sack instead. It helps stimulate that as well.”

“....how does this help exactly?”

“Apparently, semen contains a high number of prostaglandins, the helps relax the muscles...but it also has another affect of clouding the clear shells. This for some reason helps promote a quicker growth rate for them.” 

“So....if I DO for some reason decide to....y-you know...would it mean that this will end sooner?”

“Not a guarantee, but it might help encourage them to grow more than they have been recently.”

“.....you may go Blaise.”

The blonde nodded and turned and left the redhead alone in his room.

Maxie quietly debating to himself as to what he would exactly to the other when he got back to the base.

 

 

 

*********************

Archie sighed as he stood outside of Maxie's door. He had to explain to Maxie what happened earlier...that it was mista-

No...a misunderst--

No...

The pirate sighed again. He was going to need to admit it...to himself and Maxie. He carefully turned the door knob and peeked in. “Maxie?”

“Archie?”

“Y-yeah...it's me...m-mind if I--”

“...come in,” Maxie offered.

Archie stepped in and saw Maxie sitting on his bed. Back resting against the headboard as per usual...just not hiding under any of his usual blankets. The pirate stepped in.

“Close the door please.”

“Oh um...sure thing,” Archie made sure he heard the tell tale click of the door being fully closed.

“....Blaise came to me while you were out...”Maxie said, blushing some.

“Oh? Did Amber find something?”

“They did....but before I tell you...I must ask you something first.”

Archie paled some and felt like a block of ice just settled in the pit of his stomach. “Y-yeah?”

Maxie looked right at Archie. “...that kiss...it might have just been a peck on the cheek...but....what did it mean?”

Archie blushes and looked away. “...you know for somebody who says they're real smart and all...you sure don't act like it.”

“...that's not answer Archie,” Maxie stated.

“...I did it....because.....because...”

“Hmmm?”

“...dammit....because I wanted to...” Archie sighed.

“You...wanted to?”

“Yeah...and...I wanna do...well...” Archie rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Maxie a bit sheepishly. “Other stuff to you too...”

Maxie felt heat rise in his face, and heart race a bit. “Oh....well...”

“....sorry...I can leave if yo--”

“No!” Maxie shouted a bit too loudly...a bit too quickly.

Archie raised an eyebrow at the outburst.

Maxie could feel his blush grow hotter. “...t-t-Blaise...he-he...”

“Oh right...what did Blaise and Amber find?”

The redhead squeaked....and gestured for Archie to come close to the bed. Archie shrugged and stepped closer...and blinked as he watch Maxie scoot a bit closer to edge. Maxie gestured again...so Archie stepped even closer.

Soon Maxie was at the edge...kneeling up as Archie stood at the foot of the bed, right in front of the redhead.

“Yes Maxie?”

Maxie squeaked and blushed more as he looked away. “He...He—they...”

Archie sighed and shook his head. “Maxie...if you can't say it I'll go an--”

“They said sex would help!” Maxie exclaimed...he swore he could feel steam leaving the top of his head from how hot his face felt.

Archie blushed brightly. “They...what?”

“...something about how..it helps the growth development...” Maxie muttered.

“Maxie...I can't just take advan--”

“You won't!” Maxie shouted.

“Dammit, yes I would be! You're in a really REALLY difficult situation and I—Mpfh!”

Archie's arms actually failed about for a bit when Maxie grabbed him by that golden chain he always wore, pulling him down and preceded to kiss him. Rather demandingly.

Maxie pulled back... “I wanted it...for a while...just don't question it...”

“Maxie...” Archie reached and cupped one of the redhead's cheeks. “How long?”

“I just told...fine,” he took a deep breath to calm himself. “Too long...I can't remember when it started,” Maxie sighed and nuzzled the hand slightly.

“Maxie...I don't--”

“Please Archie...I wouldn't ask this from anyone...anyone else. I want you...”

“...you promise?”

“I promise...now...lock the door.”

Archie couldn't stop the grin forming on his face.

 

 

 

*********************

Archie was sure he could get use to this image. He was laying on his back, slightly propped up by several of Maxie's pillows. Hands on the redheads hips, thumbs fitting perfectly in the dips of Maxie's pelvis. He watched as Maxie threw his head back, moaning softly.

“Damn...you're gorgeous Maxie.”

Maxie panted and gasped when he felt Archie give a small buck of his hips. “Archie...a-again.”

Archie gave a small growl as he bucked his hip up and pulled Maxie down harder. Maxie moaned louder, breaking off into a whine at the end. Maxie was so sensitive. It was like everything Archie dreamed, and more. He felt so warm...so tight. The sounds he made were sweeter than he could even have imagined.

“Archie...ah...ah!” Maxie mewled and braced his hands against the others' chest.

It was a beautiful sight in Archie's honest opinion. The lovely blush that covered Maxie's sharp cheeks, under those glasses he insisted the redhead to keep on, down that elegant neck, dusting his shoulders. His mouth, with full lips, partially opened as he whimpered and panted whenever he brushed against just the right spot. Maxie's erection dripping and twitching as it curved along his enlarged stomach.

“So close...Oh Arceus, Archie... please!”

Archie chuckled and let go of one of Maxie's hips. “Hmmm,let me hear it again Maxie.”

Maxie gave a small whine. “Archie....”

“Just once more...” the pirate purred and bucked his hips up again.

Maxie screamed. “Archie! Oh fuck please!”

Archie grabbed Maxie's cock and stroked him with every downward thrust Maxie did. He never realized how incredibly hot it was to hear Maxie swear like this. Archie licked his lips some and tightened his fist some.

Maxie moaned louder, the thought of the possibility of somebody hearing never dawning on him. It couldn't. This felt too good...so good.

“Come for me Maxie...say you wanna come,” Archie purred as he stroked the tip of the head of the redhead leaking cock.

Panting harshly, crying out as Archie's dick just seemed to filled him in all the right places at the right time. “Pl...please! Archie...ah-hah...I want to come...make me come! Please Archie!”

He let go of Maxie's other hip, to wrap his arm around the redhead's waist and thrust up hard, as he gave a small twisting squeeze to the head of Maxie's erection.

Maxie's head flew back, glasses flying off as he did and screamed as he came and waves.

Archie followed him shortly after with a deep guttural growl of Maxie's name and emptied himself into that still spasming channel.

Maxie panted, trying his best to get oxygen back into his lungs. He wraps his arms around Archie's neck and kissed him. They both just stayed there, sharing open mouthed kissed and enjoying the powerful afterglow.

“Oh Arceus...I never...that was...” Maxie tried to express himself once he was able to get his voice to work again.

“Hmmm you said it,” Archie murdered as he nuzzles Maxie under his jaw. “How are you feeling?”

Maxie made a small mewling sound as he felt Archie's beard brush against his now sensitive skin. “Oooh...better...so much better.”

Archie chuckled and pulled Maxie in for another kiss.

Maxie pulled back to say something...only to have his stomach interject by rumbling quite loudly...embarrassing loudly. Archie threw his head back and laughed as the mortified look that crossed Maxie's face.

“I just ate! How can I be hungry again!?”

“Well we did have quite the work out just now Maxie,” Archie chuckled.

“Stop teasing!”

“Fuck you're cute.”

 

 

 

 

*********************

“Homestretch Maxie...half a month to go. Can you handle it?” Archie asked as he and Maxie both laid on Maxie's bed. Archie having his back rest against the headboard, and Maxie laying by him.

“I think I'll be able to,” Maxie sighed softly as he felt Archie rub his thumb in small circular motions just above his naval.

“That's good...so do I get to stay here...or you moving in with me at my base?” Archie asked.

“Hmm...?”

“After this...or are we going to go back to how it use to be?”

“...I thought we were going to build a new place? For both our teams,” Maxie pointed out.

“Wait, you're takin' that suggestion from Ushio seriously!?”

“Why wouldn't I? It's a very well founded idea. Especially if you were serious about us merging teams.”

“ I was! You hesitated with your answer when I suggested ti though,” Archie said.

“That's because of the look Homura gave me,” Maxie sighed.

“...lapdog afraid he's gonna loose his position?”

Maxie glared and smacked Archie. “Idiot. Homura has been by my side since the beginning of this. I think he's more concerned that these plans are changing, quite fluidly I might add.”

“Fluidly...Team Aqua, I get it.”

Maxie smacked him again. “That wasn't a joke!”

Archie chuckled. “You're cute when you get all huffy.”

The redhead squeaked and blushed. “D-don't go changing the subject!”

“Alright alright...but seriously. He wouldn't need to worry. I think we should keep all everyone at their ranks.”

“Agreed.”

Archie chuckled as he placed his hand over the bulging stomach on Maxie. “Besides now neither of us need to track them down.”

Maxie shook his head. “As much as I agree with that, that's not the point I'm trying to get at.”

“You wanna know what we're gonna do AFTER after all this. Right?”

“Well..y-yes of course...”

“To be honest...I can't think of anything else...I mean, sure there are things I wanna do, but nothing as grand as trying to find Kyogre.”

Maxie nodded and sighed as he relaxed some...that was until he felt a sharp stabbing, burning pain. “A-AHN!”

“Ah Maxie!”

Maxie quickly held his stomach as he felt it again. “It...ah! It hurts!”

“Shit! C-calm down Maxie! I'll Go get Blaise!”

Maxie was about to beg Archie not to leave but then he felt it again...this time even worse and he curled up with another cry.

Archie bolted out and ran to the medical bay and banged on the doors. “BLAISE! AMBER!!”

 

 

*********************

Maxie found himself slowly waking up. His mind felt so foggy...and everything was so blurry.

“Maxie...you shouldn't be awake yet,” he was able to make out Archie's muffled voice.

“He's on more than enough pain killers Archie,” ...that had to be Blaise's voice...Maxie was almost certain of it.

“But--”

“Huh...well that's unexpected.”

“What is it Amber?” Blaise asked and made a small sound of shock. “Well..that IS unexpected.”

“What's going on!?” Archie roared.

Yes what was going on? Was there something wrong? Did something happen? Did they hatch too early?

“...fuck me sideways...” He heard Archie murmured before everything went black again.

The second time Maxie came to, he was able to make out where he was...in his room. He glanced over...Archie asleep in a chair beside the bed. Arms crossed over his chest, legs outstretched and crossed at the knees, his head down.

His voice cracked slightly and winced as he felt how dry his mouth was.

But the quiet sound was just enough to wake the pirate.

“Maxie!” Archie was by his side in an instant. “Maxie are you alright? Does anything hurt?”

“...water...throat's dry..”

Archie quickly bolted to the attached bathroom and filled the cup Maxie kept in there, and came back out. “Here Maxie.”

Maxie took the cup and gave a soft groan as he felt it the water wet his mouth, tongue, and throat. “Thank you....”

Archie carefully sat on the bed and cupped Maxie's face. “How are you feeling?”

“...a bit confused...wh-what happened?”

“Not really sure...” Archie said. “Blaise said that...something triggered that, sack thing they made to tear.”

“....I see...” Maxie nodded slowly....then remembered when he heard when he came out of his stupor for a few moments. “What was unexpected!?”

“O-oh...um....th-that's easier to show you....um...”Archie was tripping over his words...and that was starting to worry Maxie. “Ah right..I'm suppose to take you to Blaise when you came to. Come on...I'll carry ya.”

“Wait Archie what--” Maxie yelped as he was lifted out of the bed. He clung to Archie as he was carried out of his room. “Archie, is something wrong with them? Did something happen?”

“Trust me...you gotta see it...” Archie stated ans he stepped through the double doors.

“Oh good, you're awake Maxie,” Blaise said as he went over to them.

“Blaise where are they? What happened?!”

“First, answer me this...” Blaise said as he glanced to Archie then back to Maxie. “...for the past two and a half months...how often did you and Archie engage in sex?”

“E-EH!?” Maxie's face went completely red. “WH-WH-WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO KNOW SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?”

Blaise sighed and shook his head. “...fine I'll just go with a lot.”

“BLAISE!”

“Bring him over here Archie, that's where we have them set up,” the blonde said. Archie nodded and followed.

“Dammit! I demand you tell me what is going o--” Maxie's demand was cut short as he saw what Archie brought him over to. “...those aren't Pokemon...”

“Nope,” Blaise said.

Maxie just stared...in front of him was what looked like two ICN units...one housing a dark tan infant with soft, dark blue hair...the other...a rather paler infant with bright red hair. “Wh....what's going on?!”

“Shhhhh....don't wake them,” Blaise said as he place a finger over his own lips. “This way. I'll explain as I give you your check up.”

Archie followed, noting how Maxie tried his best to keeping looking at the two small children, even when they were well out of sight.

“Archie, set him here please,” Blaise said a he got everything ready. “Amber?”

“Hmmm?” Amber got up from the computer and went over to Blaise. “Yeah?”

“Explain to Maxie what happened.”

“Oh sure thing.”

Maxie eyed the intelligence officer.

“It appears....that sadly there was some damaged the eggs sustained due to their extended stasis,” Amber began. “They were only able to develop to that one point, and it also explains why they were taking much longer to develop.”

Maxie nodded some...somewhat getting the idea.

“So...once new genetic material was introduced it...lets see..how to put it...oh! Um, it filled in the gaps that the stasis period cause.”

“Also those prostaglandins...also weakened the shells as well...so it was a combination of yours and Archie's genetic material,” Blaise interjected as he lifted Maxie's sweater. “Good...it's healing nicely...shouldn't scar too much.”

“I see—SCAR!?”

“Well we had to perform a caesarean section on you Maxie,” Blaise stated bluntly.

Maxie blushed. “O-oh right...S...so...those--”

“Courtney calls them...gijinka,” Blaise shrugged. “They are both human and Pokemon in a way...and they are yours and Archie's.”

Maxie just gaped for a moment...so....so what they were saying was that....he and Archie....He looked over to Archie who was smiling warmly and a bit playfully.

“I call the role of Daddy.”

Maxie just blushed even brighter and sputtered unable to come up with a response.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened, the "gijinkas" have grown a bit...now comes the task of finding suitable and poper names for them.

Ch. 2.

 

Maxie frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror...that scar was still fairly dominate and highly visible...even after a few months of healing. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he was a rather vain man; needing everything to be clean, perfect, and immaculate.

He jumped when he felt a set of arms wrap around him. “Hmmm...mornin' beautiful.”

Maxie blushed...he was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even here the door open, let alone Archie actually coming in. He sighed as he felt the familiar sensation of Archie's beard brush against his skin as the man kissed his neck.

Wait...

“...I locked the door,” Maxie said, eyes closing some as Archie nibbled on his earlobe.

“Picked it...had me worried, you were in here for a while.”

“I'm fine...just...noticing this,” Maxie said as he traced the scar.

“Hmmm...what about it?”

“...it's hideous.”

Archie chuckled and gave another nip to his ear. “You're exaggerating.”

Maxie shuddered. “You...don't mind it?”

The pirate gave a small laugh. “Maxie, I was still attracted to you when you were a duplex, this little scar isn't gonna turn me off.”

The redhead felt his face burn some. Everything that happened...that led up to this scar still fresh in his mind.

He and Archie were pretty much parents now. The orbs that they both fought so hard to obtain..turning out to be so much more than just simple relics.

Maxie gasped softly as he felt the other man nip his neck. “A-Archie...no biting...”

“Hmmm why not? I think a little splash of color would make you look...irresistible,” Archie purred, causing Maxie to moan softly again. The pirate grinned and slid his hand down the others' now flat stomach, fingertips brushing the top of the waistband of the bright red flannel sleep pants.

“Ah-n-no,” Maxie squirmed as he felt that warm calloused hand ease under the elastic.

“Shhh, just enjoy this baby,” the other man purred and kissed his neck. “Let me show you how that little scar doesn't bother me in the slightest.”

The redhead tried to protest but it only came out as soft mewling as he found himself rocking into the others' touch.

“Yer beautiful Maxie...and so damn cute. You have no idea how long I wanted this....wanted you,” Archie murmured softly in his ear, nipping at it softly.

“A-Archie...ah...ha,” Maxie lulled his head back onto Archie's shoulder, hips moving in tandem with the pirate's hand. He yelped when he felt that other hand grab onto his hip to still them, and Archie slowly grind against his rear.

“Fuck you're sexy too...come on, let me hear that naughty voice of yer's,” Archie said, punctuated with a hard roll of his hips.

Maxie couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped his throat. He was getting close...those word, that hand...ugh those hips grinding against him.

It was almost perfect.

“Love you Maxie,” Archie said as he kissed his neck.

There...now it was perfect.

Maxie cried out and eyes slamming shut as he felt that hot surge crash within him. “Archie!!”

Archie growled softly and bit down on Maxie's shoulder and came soon after feeling his hand getting coated in Maxie's hot release.

The redhead leaned heavily against the other panting harshly, eyes half-lidded. “...I told you...hn...no biting.”

The pirate gave a soft chuckle and kissed the area he abused. “Sorta caught up in the moment...forgive me?”

Maxie sighed and shuddered as he felt the hand on hip slowly rub in small circles. “I suppose...just this once.”

Archie shook some as he tried to hold in his laugh. The two stayed like that for a few moments. Archie holding Maxie, gently touching him. Maxie leaned back against Archie, sighing contently at the softy caresses.

“Amber said their finally starting to slow down ya know,” Archie said and nuzzled Maxie again, breaking the calm silence.

“Hmm...they are?” Maxie leaned back against him, mind becoming slightly hazy, his senses being lulled by Archie's warmth. The man's arms around him...his fingers softly tracing along the scar that offended Maxie so.

The two children...their children. Once they were able to be taken out of the ICN units, they started to grow at an alarming rate. Amber and Blaise assured Archie and Maxie that it was common. After all, they still had some partial Pokemon genetics, and baby Pokemon tend to grow much faster within their first few months.

They went form being such tiny infants to almost the size of a one year old. It was shocking to Maxie. He was afraid that they were developing too fast! That they wouldn't have learned the necessary things their human side needed. Even with Amber and Blaise assuring him that they will be fine, he still worried.

“Yep...starting to walk a bit too, the redhead at least,” Archie said...grinning a bit. “But no first steps yet, so you didn't miss anything yet...Mommy.”

“...you know how to ruin the moment don't you,” Maxie glared as he blushed.

Archie chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Damn you're cute when you do that.”

“Archibald...”

“Alright alright...come on. Get finished, I know you wanna see them as much as I do,” Archie chuckled and gave him a quick kiss before letting go of him.

Maxie blushed again and waited till Archie was gone. It wasn't that Archie teased him with calling him 'Mommy' that made him blush...it was the warm feeling his heart felt when he was called it.

 

 

*********************

“They've gotten so big,” Izumi cooed as she played peek-a-boo with the little blue haired child as Archie held him.

Archie chuckled. “They have, kinda relieved that we get to skip a lot of the early stuff.” The blue haired boy giggled and squealed as Izumi smiled and made faces at him. “You just love you're Auntie Izumi doncha squirt?”

Izumi giggled. “Oh that's right...you and Maxie still don't have names for them.”

“Ah...yeah....we're still not sure what would be best...I mean with how they are and all,” Archie stated.

“Well you obviously can't call them Kyogre and Groudon...not even PokeManiacs are that bad. I think this little bundle of presh is a Mizu.”

“Mizu?”

“Why not? It think it suits him with his blue hair, it reminds me of water,” Izumi said.

“I dunno...it's an option, I'll run it by Maxie,” Archie said.

“Papa! Papa!”

Archie turned and chuckled as he saw Maxie holding the little red haired boy, who had a bright grin on his face.

The blue haired boy perked and looked to Maxie and smiled brightly. “Mama!”

Maxie made a small choked sound and blushed some. “I'm blaming you if this sticks!”

Archie just laughed. “Well they aren't far off with it.”

The redhead blushed brightly and huffed...giving a small concerned glance to the little blue haired boy Archie held. “...Blaise said he still can't walk...”

Archie's laughter faded and looked to Maxie. “Hey now...don't look like that. It's gonna be hard for him. Kyogre's don't have legs...so this kinda goes against his nature.”

“B-but what if he never learns?”

“You're sounding like a worried mother Maxie,” Archie joked. “Don't worry. I'm sure he'll learn. He ain't gonna give up that easily.”  
“I-ah-still--”

“Calm down Maxie, Archie has a point, I'm sure little Mizu here will definitely learn how to walk.”

“...Mizu?” Maxie glanced to Archie.

“Izumi said his hair reminds her of water...what do you think?” Archie asked.

“I don't know...I mean Blaise is referring to this one as Hito constantly,” the redhead sighed.

“Don't like them?” Archie raised an eyebrow.

“I...it's not like I don't like them..I just don't think they fit—ah,” Maxie looked at the little redhead boy that tugged on the collar of his lab coat. “Yes?”

“Hungy,” the little boy murmured.

Archie couldn't hold back the loud laugh. “Well now can't say no to a request like that! How about you kiddo? You hungry?”

The blue haired boy looked up with big golden eye and nodded. Archie couldn't stop the grin from growing.

“Alright then...l-let's get you something to eat then,” Maxie nodded blushing some.

The boys both squealed excitedly as they were carried into the mess hall.

Homura glanced over and smiled softly. “Hello Maxie, Archie.”

“Ah Homura...do you think you could...get something for these two to eat,” Maxie asked. “I don't think this one will let go.”

The little redhead nuzzled Maxie and smiled. “Mama...”

Homura nodded, and hid his small smirk as he saw how red Maxie turned at the gesture.

Archie however, didn't even try and laughed...then proceeded to laugh even harder when the little blue hair boy tried to imitate his hardy laugh.

“They really are just too cute,” Shelly smiled as she approached them and ruffled the tanned boy's hair. “Hey Ao, wanna juice box?”

“Ao?” Maxie asked?  
“Why not? It means blue, like his blue hair,” Shelly stated and looked to the other one and smiled. “How about one for you Kasai?”

“Wait Kasai?!” Archie asked.

“Fire, doesn't his hair look like a little flame?” the aqua admin asked.

“...please refrain from naming them,” Maxie stated flatly.

“Fine fine...so what do you two say?” Shelly asked looking between the two boys.

“Yes...” The little red haired one nodded.

“Pease,” the little blue haired one said.

Shelly giggled and went off.

“...if you're not taking those names, then what will you name them?” Homura asked as he came back with two plates.

“Ah...I-I'm not sure...I-I would want something that feels,more natural,” Maxie tried to explain as he sat down.

“Natural? Like natural how?” Archie asked as he sat next to them.

“I don't know! S-something that acknowledges their linage at the very least,” the co-leader sputtered.

“...we're not naming them Groudon and Kyogre,” Archie said bluntly.

“I wasn't going to suggest that!” Maxie argued.

Shelly couldn't stop the laugh as she set the two juice boxes down. “Sorry Maxie, but I could see you doing that.”

Maxie huffed, and the little red haired boy tried to reach the juice box that was just a touch out of his reach. Without a moments hesitation Maxie grabbed the box and handed it to the boy who grinned and took a drink.

“I'm not the inept in things like naming...” Maxie stated.

“Alright. Have you ever named any of your Pokemon?” Shelly asked with a grin.

“I-I-That has nothing to do with this!” Maxie yelled.

The little blue haired boy tried his best to scoop up some mixed berry salad that was on his plate but they kept rolling out of his spoon due to the angle he held it at. Again without thinking Maxie took the spoon form the little one, scooped up the berries and fed them to the boy who smiles and chewed happily.

Archie couldn't help but chuckle warmly. “Would you look at you.”

“...what?” Maxie blinked.

“You're a great mommy Maxie,” the pirate grinned.

“Ah-S-shut up!” Maxie blushed brightly.

Before Archie could tease the other leader any further, he was interrupted when he saw Blaise and Amber walk in.

“Maxie,” Blaise began as he approached them. “I think Amber and I might have a solution to help Ame.”

“Ame?” Archie blinked.

“Do not call him that,” Maxie sighed. “And to help with what?”

“To help build up strength in his legs,” Amber stated.

“Ah! You have?” the Magma leader asked.

The Aqua Intelligence officer nodded. “It's simple actually, just have him swim. It will build up his leg muscles. You can also have him practicing on standing in the water too since the buoyancy would make it easier for him to adjust his posture. In fact when he would be ready to try walking, it should be done in water to help him get familiar with the motions and what muscles to use.”

“I see...” Maxie glanced to Archie.

Archie was beaming. “I already know what yer gonna say Maxie, and yeah. I'm down for playing with our boy in the water. See I told you not to worry.”

“...I suppose...ah,” Maxie grabbed a napkin and wiped the little blue haired boy's chin.

“...he really is a mother deep down isn't he?” Blaise asked bluntly, which caused Maxie to bristle slightly.

 

*********************

So that how it was for a few days. Archie would take the little blue haired boy out to the beach to help him swim. Amber pointed out that the seawater would be best form him to learn in at first since it'll have him be more buoyant than fresh water. It wouldn't be as much as a shock to the young boy's muscles that way.

After the third day, Maxie found himself joining Archie on the beach, though not in the water. He and the little redhead would sit on the beach. The red haired child playing in the sand, building mounds and showing Maxie. It made the Magma leader's heart swell because the little boy looked so proud of what he made...he couldn't help but praise the boy.

Archie glanced over and smiled. Maxie was adorable. He didn't care how many death glares he got, or how much yelling he'd endure. Maxie was an adorable mother. He looked down, gently holding the tiny hands of the little blue haired boy's as he carefully walked along, having him kick his legs. Amber said it would take quite a while for the boy to build up enough natural muscle to attempt walking. Right now they were focused on getting him to be able to stand up on dry land.

Maxie ruffled the bright red hair of the little boy's and sat back on the blanket. He sighed and smiled to himself softly. Taking this time to sit out here...was very relaxing. For a moment Maxie feared he was getting lazy with this. But! It was quite the opposite. When he could work, his mind was so clear. He couldn't remember the last time when he was able to think so fluidly, so quickly, so precisely.

He was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard an all to familiar Pokemon cry. Groudon's cry. Looking around in a slight panic. How? Where? His panic began to mix with confusion...he didn't see anything...then he heard that cry again....which broke off into giggles. Slowly he blinked his eyes and looked to the little boy playing in the sand. The little redhead made half a dozen little sand mounds...and he was stomping on them making that cry, like he was some giant creature.

Maxie just stared in complete shock...it was...it was...he felt his body shake. Then a laugh, a true laugh bubbled out. Then more laughter. It was so cute! He couldn't stop his laughing as the little boy carried on. He felt his eyes watering some. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed so much.

Archie stared at the shore. At first in complete shock. But not for the Pokemon cry...for the sound of Maxie's laughter. That true, warm...dorky laughter. It's been ages since he heard it last. And now...here he was...being able to listen to it all over again.

“Papa?” The little blue haired boy asked and looked up, as he floated on his back. “Shore?”

“Hm...oh you wanna head back to shore?” Archie asked as he looked down.

“Pease?”

Archie chuckled and nodded. “Think you can do that stepping thing we've been doing back there?”

The little boy nodded and righted himself. Archie took his hands as he stood behind. The little boy concentrated and took a step wobbling some. The pirate smiles softly. He was gonna get it. He just knew it. When they got closet to shore Archie scooped him up and carried him over to a still snickering Maxie.

“I haven't heard that in a long time,” Archie said warmly as he sat down.

Maxie wiped his eyes and looked over. “Hmm?”

“Your laugh Maxie. I can't remember when I last heard it.”

“A-Archie...” the other leader blushed.

Just then the little red haired boy ran over to the blanket, and looked at the little blue haired boy, and held out his hands. “Play?”

“Play!” the blue haired boy grinned and held out his hands.

The paler of the two smiled and took his hands. The two adults watched in slight awe as the red haired boy pulled the other up to a standing position. The tanned skin boy wobbled some and tried to take a step but end up toppling onto his knees. The red haired boy knelt down.

“Okay?”

“Uh-huh,” the blue haired boy nodded.

Maxie watched as he saw the the little redhead go round and wrapped his little arms around the middle of the other boy and tried lifting him up....which he did.

“ah-ah! B-be careful now!” Maxie urged.

“We will Mama,” the redhead nodded and lifted the blue haired boy up. “Ky-ky feet on mine.”

“Kay!” The tanned skin boy nodded and placed his feet on top of the redhead's.

The redhead grinned and walked, the blue haired boy's legs moving right along with him.

Maxie just gaped. It...it was....he never expected...

“...looks like we don't have anything to worry Maxie,” Archie chuckled as he pulled the other man close. “I think he's going to be just fine.”

Maxie nodded numbly as he watched the two play, smashing the little sand mounds. Both making their respected Pokemon cry, and giggling....then something clicked with Maxie.

“Ky-ky?” Maxie asked loudly to get the boy's attention.

The redhead looked over and nodded. “Ky. This Ky,” he pointed to the blue haired boy.

“He Don,” the blue haired boy said after him.

“....Ky and Don...?” Maxie asked.

Archie blinked some. “Ky-ogre....Grou-Don....”

Maxie stayed quite for a few moments. Slowly a soft smile began to appear. “I like them.”

The pirate barked out a laughed and nuzzled the other. “I do too actually.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky's first steps! And time to spread the news...but who do you tell when your family doesn't even want to deal with you when you decide to form an Eco-Terrorist group?

Ch. 2.5

 

“Come on Ky, you can do it,” Maxie smiled as he sat down on the floor of the medical bay, arms open wide.

Ky's walking was coming along amazingly so. It made Maxie so proud. Archie and even Don were both doing so well with Ky.

Archie was holding Ky up. “Alright squirt, ready to try and walk to Mama?”

Maxie didn't even flinch at the Mama comment.

“Uh-huh!” Ky nodded with a big grin.

“Alright on three I'm gonna let you go alright?”

“Kay Papa.”

“One...two....three,” Archie carefully let Ky go, and kept an eye on him as he took his first uneasy step.

Ky kept his arms out to balance himself, and took a second....then a third...then a fourth step, each step a bit more steady than the last.

“Ky-ky's walkin'!” Don squealed as he stood by Maxie.

Maxie couldn't stop the smile he had on his face. Ky was walking. It took months and months of work...but here he was.

Ky was just reached Maxie's fingertips, before he wobbled and almost fell. Maxie lunged forward and caught him.

“You made it Ky! I'm so proud,” Maxie said as he kissed the little boy's forehead.

Archie grinned and walked over and scooped up Don, who let out a shriek of joy. “Look at you lil' man! You helped your brother walked. How do ya feel?”

“Feel good!” Don grinned.

“Darn right you should!” Archie grinned.

Maxie pulled Ky into his lap as he stayed seated on the floor. Ky giggling and squirming some trying to hide in the long lab coat.

Archie looked at Maxie. “So...Maxie...I've been thinkin'.”

“Which is either a miracle or a fluke,” Maxie said without looking up as he played with Ky; hiding the boy with his jacket, then quickly pulling it back giving Ky a shocked look.

“...not fair I should be mad at that, but you're being cute!”

Maxie chuckled and looked up. “Alright alright....what is it Archie?”

“....is there anyone you wanna tell?”

“....tell?”

“About these two?”

Maxie slowly blinked...he could only think of one...but it's been so long since he last talked with him...

“ 'cause...I really don't. Mean, my parents and family sorta dropped me as soon as I went of and started Team Aqua an' all.”

“...likewise with me...” Maxie sighed.

Silence lingered between them. The boys fidgeted some, not liking the awkward silence.

“Well....what about that one guy?” Archie asked.

“One guy?” Maxie echoed. Wait...was Archie suggesting--

“The guy you wrote to when we were part of Team You-Know-What? The one form...Unova was it?”

“Kalos...Lysandre...” Maxie frowned. “I-I don't know...it's been ages since he and I spoke to one another.”

“Well, what better time to try and get a hold of him than now? I mean what's the worse that happens? He doesn't respond?”

Maxie thought for a moment. Archie did have a point...really that would be the worse that would happen...this would be a perfect opportunity to try and reconnect with his old friend. The red haired man smiled softly and nodded.

“Alright...I think...I will at least try,” Maxie said.

“Great! Hey think we should send a picture? Gonna wanna know what these scamps look like--”

“And the man I ended up with,” Maxie added softly, noting the small blush that appeared on Archie's face.

“Y-yeah that too...I guess,” Archie smiled some.

“Come on Ky...wanna help Mama write a letter?” Maxie asked the little blue haired boy.

“Yes!”

“...you're calling yourself mama,” Archie grinned.

Maxie blushed and looked to him. “I'm blaming you!”

 

 

*********************

 

It was the tapping on the window that got Augustine Sycamore's attention. Glancing over to the window that was behind his desk, he saw a little Fletchling with a red envelope in it's beak.

“...Mon Grande? Did you send a letter yourself?” Sycamore asked aloud.

“Quoi?” Lysandre asked as he looked over from the bookshelf he was currently rearranging. He love Augustine Sycamore, but the man did not know how to keep things organized.

“There is a Fletchling holding a red envelope...” Sycamore began as he opened the window allowing the little Pokemon to hop in. “....with a blue seal.”

“Petite you know I would only use a red seal...gold if it was mean for you,” Lysandre jest as he placed the last few books back on the shelf. There, alphabetized once more.

“...oui...it looks like I was wrong, because I cannot make a single word out on this. I cannot even tell it is was addressed to you, or me...or to anyone.”

Lysandre perked a bit....red envelope....hard to read writing...could it--

“It is so...jagged.”

Lysandre quickly crossed the room and stood in front of the Professor, who jumped a bit at how fast he approached him.  
“Mon Grande?”

“May I?” the tall redhead asked as he held out his hand.

“Ah...oui...” Sycamore nodded and handed the letter over.

Lysandre took it and looked at the front. His eyes widened some. It was...a soft smile graced his lips as he flipped it over.... “Odd...he never used that symbol before.”

Sycamore watched as the other opened the letter. The other man clearly knew who it was from...he even knew how to read that messy and jagged writing.

It was the small gasp that had the Professor VERY curious as to what was in there...his curiosity peaked more when he heard the man let out a warm deep chuckle.

“Well do not keep me in suspense Mon Grande!”

“Do you...remember my old friend, the one who I did some studies with while in Hoenn?”

“Ah...that was years ago though...you said that you and him lost ties with one another, non?”

“Oui...though it does look like he wants to pick up where we last left off,” Lysandre said as his picked up the pictured that was in the folded letter. “And I can see why.”

Sycamore got up from his chair and went over. “Hmm? What is it Mon Grande?”

Lysandre smiled and showed the picture to Sycamore. “That, would be Maxie,” Lysandre stated as he pointed to the red haired man in the photo. “And this man...would be his partner Archie....and it looks like these two, Ky the little blue haired one, and Don, the redhead...are now my nephews.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an explination for what exactly happened to Lysandre on my tumblr. ( http://isthemedia.tumblr.com/post/111809972343/medi-oh-my-god-i-just-had-the-worst-realization )
> 
> I will have this series and the ACS ones post once finished editing them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with and old friend and new one to be made. Also, seriously Maxie, like Archie would keep THAT a secret for long.

Ch. 3

 

Maxie was frantically pacing back and forth across in front of the wide entrance of the base. The lab jacket making a swishing sound whenever he'd turn sharply. Archie watched as he saw his lover slowly wear a path in the dirt. Glancing down he saw the two boys sitting and giggling as they watch Maxie pace.

 

_Maximilian, or would it be best to call you Maxie once more?_

_It was truly unexpected to receive such a letter from you mon ami. For a moment, I thought that you and I really have drifted so far apart. I wanted to reach out to you...but...for a dark moment in my life, I highly doubted you would have wanted to do anything with me. Perhaps I should have. Maybe you could have helped me. Could have saved me...could have comforted my dear Augustine as I lost myself to that madness._

_Ah, but let's not dwell on such dark memories,non? I must say I would have never expected you to settle down, let alone start a family! You truly have flattered me with considering me to be part of this new family of yours._

_Would it be too much to ask for a visit? I would like for us to fix the gap we have made during our endeavors. Also...I would like to meet this Archie of yours as well as your two boys; just as much as you are more than likely interested in meeting my darling Professor._

_Jusqu'à ce que nous nous reverrons,_

_Lysandre Fleur-delis_

 

“Babe, calm down. This is a good thing, right? He wants to catch up with you again,” Archie sighed. “Come here and sit down before you give anyone whiplash with how fast yer pacin'.”

“But, but!” Maxie started.

“Maxie, come on, come here babe,” Archie said and opens his arms.

The redhead blushed and went over, yelping as he gets pulled into an embrace.

“Alright Maxie...spill what is it?”

“E-eh?” Maxie blinked some.

“Why are you over stressing this visit?”

“....I'm...I'm worried....”

“About?”

“I changed....so much since I last spoke with Lysandre,” Maxie began as he relaxed some in Archie's arms. “How would he feel knowing I was behind Team Magma....what if...he doesn't like Ky and Don....what if....”

“Hn?”

Maxie looked up. “What if he doesn't like you?”

“Max,” Archie sighed and kissed him softly. “I doubt he'd mind how you changed. Didn't he change just as much....speaking of which, didn't he have his OWN team?”

“....oh right...” Maxie frowned. “Please don't bring that up...h-he says he's been having trouble finally getting that all behind him. He...he wasn't in his right state of mind...”

Archie nuzzled him. “I know babe, I know. And I won't, promise....and as for Ky and Don, they're the other reason for his visit, you said so yourself.”

Maxie smiled softly. Archie was so confident. He was sure the pirate had more than enough for the both of them. “Ah....and if he doesn't like you?”

“Then I'll make sure he's sorry,” Archie grinned.

“Archie!” Maxie scolded and gave him a light smack, which only caused the other leader to chuckle and hold him close.

It was the loud cry resembling Groudon's that drew Maxie's attention. Looking down he saw Don pointing up. Ky giggling, his own cry getting broken up by the little fits.

“...he owns a Charizard?” Archie asked.

“Could be Augustine's, he said that he was bringing him too so we could meet him,” Maxie said as they watched it land.

“...you're shaking Maxie.”

“Ah...j-just...nerves,” the redhead assured. How long has it been? Three years....five years....closer to ten? He couldn't remember. He just watched as Lysandre got off the large Charizard, and helped the short...and rather handsome looking young man off. Maxie felt his face heat when he saw Lysandre look over and smiled.

Sycamore smiled at Lysandre and had Charizard return to its' Pokeball.

Maxie yelped as he felt Archie let go and gave him a small encouraging shove towards the other man.

“Go on,” Archie grinned.

Maxie swallowed some and approached Lysandre, who was currently approaching him. They stopped, just within arm's reach of each other.

“Ah-H-hello Lysa--” Maxie got cut off when the taller redhead suddenly pulled him in a tight embrace.

“It's been...far too long mon ami,” Lysandre said as he loosened his hold.

Maxie blinked a bit, eyes wide...then smiled as he hugged Lysandre again. The Kalos native chuckled deeply as he started to chat with Maxie as the shorter man let go.

Archie couldn't help the soft smile that graced his face. He never seen Maxie so happy. His face was so bright and just see him talk with such animated gestures...it was a whole new side to the redhead.

“I must say, I am glad that he came,” a smooth voice pulled Archie out of his thoughts.

Archie looked over and saw that the young man had made his way over and stood by him. “Yeah, I am too. Never seen Maxie act like this. Kinda makes me jealous.”

Sycamore chuckled. “I understand that too mon ami. Mon Grande was so nervous about coming here. He thought...well...I am sure Maxie told you?”

“Yeah...” Archie nodded and glance to him. “Gotta say he's pretty damned lucky that he had somebody like you ta pull him through....Sycamore right?”

“Please, Augustine with friends...or for this matter, Gus would do,” Sycamore chuckled. “And...Archie, oui?”

The pirate grinned. “You know it...or I go by King of the Seas,” he sated proudly as Sycamore laughed. Archie looked back over and watched the two. “...Maxie was a nervous wreck...too worried that Le-sahn-der...that's how it's pronounced right?”

Sycamore shook his head with a small smile. “Non, you can call him Lyssy, he understands that his name is, rather difficult to non-Kalos speakers.”

“Alright then...but yeah. Maxie was worried as hell that Lyssy there was gonna hate him for everything.”

“Which were Mon Grande's same concerns.”

“Papa?”

Archie looked down and saw a set of big golden eyes, slightly obscured by a stray blue bang, looking up at him. Kneeling down he scooped him up.

“Whatcha need Ky?” Archie asked as he nuzzled the little boy.

Ky nuzzled and pointed to Sycamore. The gesture had the other man slightly confused.

“Ooooh you wanna say hi?” Archie asked and chuckled as he shifted the boy and got a bit closer to the Professor.

“Bonjour juene,” Sycamore smiled and gave a little wave.

Ky blinked and giggled and hid his face against Archie's shoulder.

“Oh and now you're going to be all shy,” the pirate chuckled.

“Mama!” Don ran up to the shorter redhead, as Maxie and Lysandre approached them.

Maxie chuckled and knelt down and picked the boy up. “Did you want to say hello to your uncle?”

“Unca?” Don asked as he cocked his head.

Maxie gave a soft smile and turned himself so Don could look at Lysandre. “This is Lysandre...he's a very good friend of mine.”

Lysandre smiled and wave a little wave to the smallest redhead.

Don looked at him with wide eyes...then broke out into a big gin. “Ly-ly! Like Ky-ky!”

Maxie couldn't stop the full laugh from escaping him. “Not exactly, but it does work.”

Don grinned and grabbed towards Lysandre.

“Ah...” the Magma leader smiled some and looked to the tall Kalos native. “I think he wants you to hold him...you wouldn't mind would you?”

“Ah...of course not,” Lysandre smiled and held out his arms.

Maxie handed the little boy over. Don looked up at Lysandre again, eyes shining and smile still on his face.

“Bonjour,” Lysandre said softly.

“Ly-ly! Ly-ly! Unca,” Don giggled and snuggled to him.

“Oh!” Lysandre chuckled. “He's a snugly one isn't he?”

Maxie gave a very soft laugh as he covered his mouth. “He is.”

“I must say...it is amazing really...they look so much like you and Archie...yet, you said nothing about a surrogate,” the tall man stated.

“I-er-um...well-y-you see--” Maxie stuttered.

 

Sycamore smiled as he saw Ky peek at him, only to hide against Archie once more.

“They are si mignon,” the Professor laughed.

“They're what?”

“So cute,” Sycamore stated.

“Ahh...you know it,” Archie grinned. “Ain't ashamed to say it, they go me around those little fingers of theirs.”

Sycamore gave a small laugh as Ky squeaked as he hid again, getting caught for looking at the shorter Kalos native. “Forgive me for asking....but, how is it that they look so much like you and Maxie? There was no mention of a mother in the letter that was sent to Mon Grande.”

Archie chuckled. “That's 'cause Maxie IS the mother.”

“Quoi?” Sycamore blinked and shook his head. “I believe I misheard you...but you said that... **Monsieur** Maxie was the mother?”

“Didn't mishear, come on,” Archie nodded over to the two in a manner that told the Professor to follow him. “This'll probably get me killed but it's easier to show ya.”

Sycamore nodded and followed after.

“Hey Maxie, come here,” Archie called.

“Ah Archie...” Maxie sighed and went over, Lysandre trailing behind. “What is i—ARCHIE!”

Maxie shrieked as Archie skillfully with one hand pulled up Maxie's sweater and vest up to show the scar on his abdomen.

“ARCHIBALD!” Maxie yelled and slapped the others' hands away and pulled the both the sweater and vest back down, blushing brightly and glaring furiously at the pirate. “You are so dead! HOW DARE YOU!”

“...was that...a scar?” Lysandre asked.

“AH!!” The man stiffened...and slowly Maxie turned to Lysandre. “I..I...that is....ah....” the shorted red haired man hung his head and nodded some.

“....are they....fully your's and Archie's?”

“......they are.....”

“I believe....we should head inside, non?” Sycamore suggested.

“I think you are right Petite. Come, I brought some tea and coffee I want you and your partner to try,” Lysandre offered.

“He's close to being my FORMER partner,” Maxie seethed.

“Come on Maxie, it's not that bad. It's tiny little thin--”  
“IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE SHOWN OFF TO THE WORLD!!!”

 

*********************

They sat in the mess hall, only a few grunts were milling about the mess hall at this time of day, so it was rather quiet. Maxie was still not speaking to Archie for the stunt he pulled moments earlier, sulking some as he sipped his tea. He looked over to see Ky and Don happily drinking a cocoa blend Lysandre brought special for them. The boys seemed to love it.

“So...those orbs that you two were going to use to awaken Groudon and Kyogre...were eggs?” Sycamore asked, making sure he heard correctly.

“Parasitic eggs,” Maxie grumbled.

“Oui, and they attached to you...and they grew inside?”

Maxie sighed and nodded as he felt his face flush deeper.

“...hmmm I must say congratulations mon ami,” Sycamore said, a small smile gracing his lips, that perked Lysandre's attention.

No...Augustine wouldn't.

“Petite--” Lysandre warned.

“Congratulations?” Maxie blinked and the smile on the Professor's face grew.

Lysandre sighed...of course he would...

“You now know how it felt to be a Kiwi bird,” Sycamore stated.

Maxie squeaked and blushed brightly.

Lysandre groaned and apologized for the remark.

Archie barked out a laugh.

“Again désolé, sorry, Petite here has no tact...and is horrible at making jokes,” Lysandre sighed as he gave Maxie's shoulder a small squeeze.

“I dunno I thought it was funny,” Archie chuckled.

“Like making you camp on the beach until I say so, I think THAT would be funny,” Maxie glared.

“Maxie...come on, I said I was sorry for doing tha--”

“AND YOU PROCEED TO STILL LAUGH!”

Archie rolled his eyes and was about to retaliate, but was cut off when he saw Ushio walk in.

“Bro,” Ushio grinned as he went over.

“Yo, what's up?” Archie asked.

“....I never thought I'd see the day I’d see somebody taller than you Mon Grande,” Sycamore whispered, causing Lysandre to chuckle softly.

“Amber and Blaise sent me, they're low on potions and antidotes. They need a restock,” Ushio stated. “And according to Homura their running low on vitamins fer the Pokemon.”

“Lemme guess...we're gettin' suckered into a trip to Lilycove?” Archie asked with a raise eyebrow.

“Like always. But hey, Homura and Shell said they'd come with this time.”

“So me, you, Izumi, Shell, and Homura?” Archie listed and Ushio nodded. The pirate briefly looked over to Maxie, to see that, yep, he was still being given the cold shoulder. “Yeah sure, Maxie's pissed with me anyway.”

“...what'd you do this time?”

“Do not,” Archie warned.

“Papa! Papa! I come?” Ky asked.

“Ah...Ky...”

“Pease? I come?” Ky asked as he looked at Archie pleadingly.

“...alright Maxie, little truce...can Ky come along?”

Maxie didn't bother to even look at him. “It is just a simple trip to Lilycove...I suppose...so long as he behaves.”

Ky squealed and hop off his seat and did his best to run over to hug Archie.

“Remember Ky...behave,” Maxie urged.

Ky nodded and grinned as he looked up to Archie.

“Perhaps I should come along too, non?” Sycamore suggested. “Let Mon Grande and Maxie catch up some more.”

“Petite you do--”

“Shush, I insist,” the Professor smiled an give a kiss to the tall man's cheek before standing up himself. “Shall we?”

Archie grinned and scooped up Ky. “Let's go...hey squirt wanna help me find something for Mama to show him how sorry I am?”

Maxie stiffened and glared slightly.

“Mama gift! Gift!” Ky nodded.

Archie chuckled and headed out with Ushio and Sycamore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was suppose to be a pleasant reunion. But sometimes, life doesn't let you have pleasantries.

Ch. 4

 

“I must say you've complied an impressive amount of research,” Lysandre said as Maxie showed him around, Don sitting high on the taller man's shoulders. “New plans an tactic to shape the world to support the exponential growth of human and Pokemon alike.”

“Of course, after all I am the Great Maxie,” Maxie state with a casual shrug.

“Even with two children you manage to record many impressive findings.”

The Magma leader blushed. “Ahh...well...I just...I just learn how to balance things like that in a proper manner.”

Lysandre chuckled softly.

Maxie was about to lead the other to the observation room, knowing that Lysandre would appreciate the beauty of it, with it's long, wide windows and perfect view of the forest that rested behind the base--

But it was the sound of crashing that had him stop.

“What in the--”

“Ca c'était quoi?” Lysandre asked as he carefully took Don off his shoulders.

“Leader Maxie!” Tabitha called as he ran down the corridor.

“Tabitha? What is going on out there!?”

“We're being attacked,” Tabitha said.

“By who!?” Maxie exclaimed. NOW!? Really!? How was this possible?!

“They said they're from Fiore,” the chubby admin stated. “They said that they were following your....exploits for finding Groudon. They're assuming that since you've stayed quite that you found it.”

Maxie stood there in shock....he....somebody was watching his every move? There was...another team that was waiting for him to awaken Groudon....so they could steal it and control it a they see fit? Maxie felt his blood boil, and vision going red.

How...Dare..The--

“Mon ami, take Don and hide,” Lysandre said, voice strong and commanding.

“Ah—Lysandre, No! You and Don st--”Maxie argued.

“No arguments. Please allow me. Consider this as part of my retributions for you.”

“You do—Ah! Lysandre!” Maxie called after as he saw the taller man run out along with Tabitha.

Maxie frowned ad seethed silently...

“Mama...”

His eyes widen as he looked to Don. The boy's eyes so big...and full of fear.

“Shhh shhh,” Maxie hushed and nuzzled the boy. “Everything will be alright...Mama will make sure of it...”

Another crash, and an anguish yell echoed through the halls.

“Tabby!” Don cried, noticing the voice.

Maxie grit his teeth and shook. That WAS IT! He set Don down.

“Don, I want you listen to me. Alright...Mama's going to go out and help them. I need you to stay here and hide. Can you do that Don?”

“Mama...”

Maxie hugged the boy and kissed the top of his head. “Please Don...if anything happened to you...I wouldn't know what I'd do.”

Don sniffled and nodded.

“There's my strong boy. Go hide. I promise I'll be back.”

The little redhead nodded and ran off to hide in the observation room.

 

*********************

Maxie ran outside. He would NOT let some cowardly team best him. He saw what was making those loud crashing sound. Three large Camerupts charging and ramming into the base's foundation

“Maxie! I said--”

“Lysandre, I will not idly stand by and let my team, my base, and myself try to be taken advantage of! If you want to argue about this, we will, after this, alright?”

Lysandre shook his head. “Stubborn as ever, I do wonder how Archie puts up with you.”

“I must say...it a pleasure to finally meet you...Maximilian. I must say we were growing rather...worried about you. After all we thought that you may have, well...just up and died on us,” a haughty voice chuckled. “And we just wouldn't have known what to do if that happened.”

Maxie glared and scowled. “Just who are you?”

The young man sighed as he brushed back some of his fly away strands of the light blue hair. His lips quirking into a small smirk. “How rude of me, forgetting to introduce myself. I am Go-Rock Squad Quad member Billy.”

“Go-Rock Squad?” Lysandre restated. “...you're nothing more than a filthy poaching groups.”

“Oh...you judge us so harshly...Lysandre Fleur-de-lis,” Billy smirked. “Sure, we just steal Pokemon...but you....oh we also know about your own little plan you had. Tell me...do you still wish to watch this world burn?”

“ENOUGH!” Maxie yelled, catching the way Lysandre shook out of the corner of his eye. “Camerupt let's teach him a lesson.”

“Tyranitar!” Billy tossed his Pokeball, in a flash of red, stood the menacing Pokemon. “Resistant to fire, so sorry Maximilian--”  
“Gyarados! Come out!”  
“What!?” Billy gaped.

“Hm. Guess you didn't look do a good job and keeping tabs on Lysandre as you thought you did...now,” Maxie adjusted his glasses, the Mega Stone reacting. “Prepare yourself.”

In a flash of light Camerpurt reacted to the stone and Meg Evolved.

Lysandre adjusted his glove, the stone embedded in the cuff, flashed some. “I understand that there is no time long enough for me to atone for what I have done. However I refuse to be lectured by the likes of such low-lifes like you.”

Just like the other Gyarados Mega Evolved.

Billy looked completely shocked...then a laugh slowly escaped his lips...growing louder and louder. “Do you really think WE would have come so ill prepared!?” The young man laughed as he pulled up the sleeve of his black jacket revealing a bracelet with his own Mega Stone.

Tyranitarite.

“It does not matter,” Lysandre growled some. “He weaknesses do not changed.”

“This is true....however, yours do,” Billy laughed. “Garret!”

“On it! Go Scizor!” Another young man, with similar colored hair, threw another Pokeball and the Pokemon joined the side of the Tyranitar. And in an instance, the Bug/Steel Pokemon Mega Evolved. “Now...Venoshock.”

“But Poison type moves--” Maxie began.  
“Maxie!”

It happened so fast. Maxie felt the sickening feeling of getting thrown off his feet so suddenly. When he could readjust himself he noticed a heavy weight on him. Eyes widen when he figured out what it was.

The attack wasn't aimed at the Gyarados...it was aimed at them. Maxie shifted and tried to push Lysandre up and off.

“Lysadre? Lysadre!” Maxie felt himself panic. The Kalos native pushed him out of the way and took the full brunt of the attack. He could still see the viscous poison dripping off him. “Please you have to get up!”

“Now...Tyranitar...ThundreWave,” Billy said darkly.

Maxie whipped his head and saw that Billy was pointing right at him. He let out a yell just as the Pokemon launched it's attack. Maxie braced himself...clenched his eyes shut...and waited. It never came...it was the cry of his Camerupt and the Gyarados that got him to open his eyes.

The two Pokemon taking the hit, the attack still sparking off them...the Gyarados collapsing, knocked out...his Camerupt staggering, obviously paralyzed.

“Camerupt...”

“Mama!!”  
Maxie felt his insides turn to ice and looked over to the entrance. There stood Don, shaking and with tears streaming down his face. He was about to yell at the boy to go back inside. That it wasn't safe, but he couldn't, finding his mouth suddenly too dry. He felt another bubble of panic well up inside.

“What are you waiting for! ThunderWave again! Now!”

The Pokemon roared and launched it again...Maxie being caught between his concern for his son...his now injured friend...and his own safety...

The ThunderWave connected, shocking the redhead harshly.

“DON'T HURT MY MAMA!” Don cried.

“Tch, Tyranitar, take care of that brat too,” Billy pointed.

The large Pokemon nodded and lumbered toward the child.

Maxie was screaming in his mind. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak. The hit rendered himself paralyzed. He wanted to to the boy run...run as far as he could. As long as he could. He needed to get away.

...then Don let out that cry....louder than Maxie ever heard....and the ground started to shake. It knocked the Tyranitar off balance and stumble as bits of earth began to up heave.

“Garret!” Billy yelled.

“Scizor! GO!”

The Pokemon shot past, aiming directly at Don.

An even louder cry escaped Don's throat, jarring the Pokemon and having it retreat.

“Wh-WHAT!?” Billy exclaimed.

“...he used roar,” a more serious voice answered.

“Clyde! What are you saying?”

“...he used Earthquake...and Roar...this is why Maximilian stopped...he created something powerful...” Clyde stated, his light sea foam hair obscuring his face some.

“I see...well well well...” Billy smirked. “Tiffany! Parasect now!”

“Sure thing! Parasect come out! Stun spore right away!” The young woman with soft pink hair said as she tossed a Pokeball.

Don was about to let out another cry only to have the Bug Pokemon does him in the spore.

Maxie could feel the numbness of the paralysis slowly fade as he tried to reach for Don.

“Ah ah ah. No no Maximilian, good boys should SHARE,” Billy said as he looked to Tiffany. “Sleep powder. Now Tiffany.”

“Right...Now! Sleep powder! Get all of them!”

“Parasect-set.”

Maxie wanted to shout out. He wanted to scream...but he couldn't...he eyelids were getting so heavy...he saw the light sea foam haired man rush over and grabbed Don before the boy fell over from being affected by the attack.

_Archie....Archie...help...please come home now..._ Maxie pleaded in his mind over and over before he succumbed to the powder as well. 

 

 

 

*********************

Meanwhile, Archie had decided that they port on a nearby small island before making it to Lilycove as to not draw attention.

“If I remember right there's a sandbar trail near here that can take us right to the beach,” Archie stated.

“Might need ta wade through some water, tide's lookin' a bit high today, but that ain't a big deal right?” Ushio asked as he looked to the group.

“I have no problems at all,” Sycamore smiled.

Archie chuckled. He liked the black haired Kalos native. He was so full of life...not to mention he was completely adorable.

It was the Gyro Ball that flew past, barely missing them that drew Archie out of his thoughts and whip around. The hell!?

“So finally came out of hiding...” an icy voice stated. Young man with bright blue hair and a long flowing blue and white jacket. “Archibald.”

“Who the hell are you!?” Archie roared.

“Just somebody who has been keeping a close watch on your team...and this sudden merger of Team Aqua and Team Magma has peaked my curiosity,” the young man said. “Tell me...did you two find something are just keeping it to yourselves?”

“Shouldn't matter what the hell we do,” Archie snarled. “Shove off or you're going to be in a world of hurt.”

“My...Heath..” the man glanced back to a much larger man. Big and heavy, full of muscle and bright yellow hair. “Please, make sure this stays a fair fight. Shock them all except Archibald here.”

Archie tensed and eyes darted around...he caught a glimpse of Izumi running off with Ky to hide....good...he'd be safe.

“Sure thing Ice,” the yellow hair man ginned and took out a Pokeball and in the quick flash of red light stood Electivire. “Magnezone, Electivire, use Zap Cannon, Elctro Ball the whole lot of them!”

Sycamore quickly released his Charizrd and grabbed onto it as it took the sky. “Try and intercept with Air Slash!”

The Chirzard roared and prepared itself.

“Ah ah ah, that's a no-no,” A playful voice called. A young woman with bright pink hair gave the Professor a wink. “Sorry handsome can't let you do that. Magmotar! Smokescreen!

“Motar!” The Pokemon raised its head and shot out a dark plume of smoke at the two in the air.

“Ah! Air Slash still!” Sycamore yelled.

Archie watched as Sycamore tired his best to to intercept the attacks. He glared harshly at the man in the blue ad white coat.

“You wanna go! Lets go!” Archie roared and threw his Pokeball. “Sharkpedo!”

“Hm...Garchomp,” Ice sighed as he tossed the Pokeball.

Archie was about to let loose a barrage of verbal insult but was stopped himself when he heard a shriek form Izumi.

“What--”

“Garchomp, Poison Jab.”

“Air Slash!”

A strong gust of wind knocked the Pokemon back and Sycamore landed with Charizad.

“Gus!”

“Do not just stand there!” Sycamore shouted and hopped off.

“Right, alright buddy, yer in for a world of hurt,” Archie grinned and the Mega Stone on his anchor flashed. His Sharkpedo reacting and Mega Evolving.

Sycamore revealing his own Mega Stone, ready to Mega Evolve his Charizard.

“Now now...two on one isn't fair,” Ice stated flatly.

“Yer not one ta talk about fair!” Archie bellowed.

The young man's eyes narrowed. “He does...you will regret it.”

“Tch, what can you--”

“Gallade teleport,” Ice said.

“Quoi!?”

In an instant the Pokemon was beside his trainer...holding Ky who thrashed and cried.

“Ky! Ah!” Archie whipped around to see Izumi was dragged out from hiding and knocked out. “Son of a bitch!”

“Papa! Papa!” Ky cried.

“Ky! You...Don't You DARE hurt him!”

“Only if the Professor there stays out of this,” Ice demanded.

Archie growled.

Sycamore glared and looked to Archie. “Forgive me mon ami...looks like I will need to withdraw.”

“No forgiveness needed Gus...call back yer Pokemon,” Archie said, voice thick with rage. Sycamore nodded and pulled out his Pokeball...just as it began to rain.

“Huh? Rain? But...it was clear just moments ago,” Sycamore said to himself as he had Charizard return.

“Papa! Help Ky!” The boy cried and reached to the man.

Archie felt his heart breaking over and over again. “Ky...don't worry Papa's here, don't cry.”

“Touching...now,” Ice showed his own band with a Mega Stone. “Garchomp, Poison Jab, and this time don't miss!”

“Gar-chomp!” the Pokemon cried and lunged into its attack as it reacted to the stone.

It was the loud cry that drew everyone's attention. Kyogre's cry. It caused the Garchomp the freeze in mid attack.

Sycamore's eyes widened and he quickly looked up at the sky then back to the source of the that cry....

“....Rain Dance...and....Raor? Impossible...” the Professor standing in complete shock as it dawned on him...what Archie and Maxie truly held.

“Hmmm...well...isn't this interesting...”

“I swear you do anything--”

“Garchomp return. Heath...”

The bigger man grinned. “ Electivire...Thunder Punch.”

Archie was about to have Sharpedo attack, and Sycamore grabbed for another Pokeball...but the Electivire struck the ground with both fists. The rain that gathered acted as the perfect conductor sending two harsh electrical waves straight at the two.

“Gallade! Teleport!” Ice demand teleporting before any of them could get hit.

All Archie heard before his world went dark was Ky...still crying out for Papa to help him.

 

 

 

*********************

...deep inside Mt. Chimeny...the ancient Pokemon stirred as it heard a distant crying of its kin. It's eyes flashed bight gold...Groudon has awoken.

Just as Kyogre did, from it's own deep slumber within the Seafloor Cave. The might Water Pokemon gave its own cry and dove down.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ky and Don now taken; its time for Archie and Maxie to show why you should NEVER mess with a parent's child.

Ch. 5

Everything hurt. It was a burning...and stinging sensation. Why...what happened? Everything was so fuzzy...yelling...and screaming. He could vaguely remember.

_“Don't hurt my Mama!”_

Bright blue eyes snapped open.

“Thank goodness...you're lucky Mister Fleur-de-lis.”

Lysandre's eyes darted around. This...this was the medical bay at Maxie's new base....eyes falling onto the blonde medical officer.

“Though it's a blessing, with your build and size, the poison would have needed much longer to take affect. Luckily with what few antidotes we had left were able to dispense most of it,” Blaise said.

“Maxie...he is...alright?” Lysandre asked.

Blaise frowned. “He...he's alright...but..” the blonde trailed of and only nodded to the doors of the medical bay, as a way to gesture Maxie was just outside them.

Lysandre pushed himself up up.

“H-hey! You need to stay put! You still haven't received a clear toxicity level from Angie yet!”

“I am just going to check on Maxie,” Lysandre insisted. “I will stay close by.”

Blaise sighed and shook his head as the tall Kalos native stepped out.

Maxie was sitting on the floor...leaning against the wall...a lit cigarette dangling form his mouth.

“I thought you quit,” Lysandre stated.

Maxie looked up, eyes red and somewhat puffy. He looked...exhausted...defeated...but upon seeing the tall redhead, a small semblance of relief flickered in those deep green eyes.

“...I needed to calm down...Blaise said I was close to a panic attack...not good for somebody overcoming bouts of paralysis AND sleep powder.”

“Forgive me...I....I really wasn't much help after all...”

“You took a full Venoshock for me...and you call that not helping?”

“I--”

The double doors opened. “Excuse me...this started to flash like crazy,” Blaise said as he handed the Holo Caster to Lysandre.

“Ah...merci...” Lysandre said as he tool the device and answered. Eyes widened when he saw the projection. “Petite! What happened to you!?”

“Ah! I could ask the same to you Mon Grande! You look horrible!”

“Ah...w-” Lysandre began stopping himself and giving Maxie a look, asking silently for permission to tell Sycamore what happened. The shorter redhead nodded. “...the base was attacked Petite...”

“Quelle horreur...”

“The Go-Rock Squad...” Lysandre added.

“....we were attacked as well...they did not give their name sadly. We--”

A loud roaring yell of profanities filtered through the Holo Caster coming from Sycamore's side.

“....Archie...” Maxie looked up at the Holo Caster, watch the projection of Sycamore frown in utter defeat.

“...they took Ky...didn't they Petite?” Lysandre asked.

“AH! H-How di—NO! Don't tell me!”

Lysandre frowned and nodded.

 

 

 

*********************

“I have mentioned...how much I abhor Virbank City...”

“Consider this as payback for insisting we take a day away from Driftveil.”

“The smoke and fog make it nearly impossible to breath...”

“Never thought you'd whine so much, Cyrus.”

“I am not whining, I am merely stating my distaste of this place,” the young man said.

“Whining is whining no--”

The whip-crack sound of a teleport caught the two's attention.

“Before you ask, I heard that as well,” Cyrus said.

“Hmm...but a Pokecenter is nowhere near here...”  
“...you are aware that under the right stimulation you can teach a Pokemon with teleport, to be able to teleport elsewhere,” the young man said and looked to the older man.

“...I was not aware of this.”

“You're not aware of what many Pokemon can do nowadays Giovanni.”

Giovanni glared as was about the yell, only to be cut off by another whip-crack sound.

“Another?” Cyrus blinked. “And so close to the other...”

“...alright...my curiosity is peaked...” Giovanni looked to the other man.

Cyrus nodded as the both headed to where the teleports occurred.

 

*********************

“Papa!! Papa!!” Ky still cried, dark clouds rolling in.

The bright blue haired man growled and looked to the light pink haired woman. “Tiffany...your Parasect...now.”

“Oh chill, Ice,” Tiffany smirked at the unamused glare from the other. She grabbed her Pokeball and released the Pokemon. “Sleep powder.”

“Sect-sect,” The Pokemon obeyed and shook.

“Papa...pa...pa...Ky...” Ky still tried to keep crying but succumbed to the sleep powder, the skies clearing almost immediately afterward.

“It is about time you both returned...something so simple shouldn't have taken this long,” A man with blonde hair, face mostly hidden behind a high collar and sunglasses, accompanied by one Go-Rock Grunt and one grunt for Team Dim Sun. “ What are those?”

“I assure you Kincaid...these are much more than you think,” Ice said.

“They look like children,” Kincaid said and a highly unamused tone.

“Trust me,” the bright blue haired man insisted.

The blonde haired man scoffed. “Gordor and Blake Hall are awaiting your findings...don't continue wasting their time.”

Billy glared and followed after, the the remaining Quad trailing behind.

Kincaid looked to the two grunts. “I urge you two to patrol around with the other grunts. I do not trust them not being followed.”

“Sir!” The grunts nodded.

Ice scowled as he followed with the rest of the Sinis Trio.

The grunts heading in to opposite direction, as they round the corner they froze, but only for a moment, before glaring at what block their way...or rather...who.

“You know...for a brief moment I was trying to remind myself why I never bothered to extend me...assistance to your teams,” Giovanni began, his smirk turning into a sneer. “THIS helps remind me as to why.”

“Tch big words coming from a such a weakling...” the Go-Rock grunt scoffed. “Running away and disbanding your team and you dare judge us?”

Giovanni felt his eye twitch.

Cyrus just glanced over to the other man and reached in his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball.

The Dim Sun grunt glares and reaches for on of their own. “A battle?”

“Not exactly,” Cyrus said and pressed the button, the red light shooting behind the grunts.

Just as the Dim Sun grunt was about to make another remark....a large shadow loomed over them. Shakingly the grunts turned around...staring at the face of a god...

Dialga.

Giovanni smirked. “Now...you're going to listen to when this, weakling has to say--”

“Y-you coward! H-Hiding b-behing HIS Pokemon!” The Go-Rock grunt yelled.

The former Rocket Leader looked thoroughly unamused. He grabbed the grunt but the vest and pulled him aside. The Dim Sun grunt about to voice his complaint...

Only to have it cut when the mighty Pokemon of Time cry out.

Cyrus watched as Giovanni pulled the grunt away, far enough that he could not hear them. He watched as the older man leaned in closer and whisper something in the grunt's ear.

“A-ALRIGHT! We'll talk! WE'LL TALK!” The cry was that of complete and utter fear, all color draining from the grunt's face.

Cyrus quirked and eyebrow...the corners of his mouth slightly twitched.

….Giovanni was truly a spectacular man.

 

 

*********************

 

Maxie was pacing, another cigarette freshly lit and dangling from his mouth. Thoughts running through his head....

_How are we going to get Don and Ky back? What other Pokemon do they have? What are they going to do to them? What can I do...._

“Mon ami please sit...you are thinking too ha--”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?” Maxie snapped. “Not ONLY was my base attacked, my admins injured, YOU getting injured, BUT they attacked Archie too! And now the have DON AND KY!”

“But I know how you get! You do not think clearly when you get like this!”

“LIKE WHAT!?” Maxie screeched.

“Rocket fuel in a volcano,” Lysandre said flatly causing the redhead to blush brightly.

“I said to NEVER bring THAT up AGAIN!”

Lysandre was about to retort....

When a loud cry came from outside...so loud it shook the base.

Maxie's eyes widened...it was much louder than Don's....

“Ah Maxie!” Lysandre called as he saw the shorted redhead run off and out of the base. “Merde...” the tall Kalosian grumbled and chased after...stopping as he could only look on in awe....

….there in front of Maxie stood the ancient legendary....

Groudon.

 

*********************

“--Lilycove is nearby, it would be best to head there. They used teleport after all,” Sycamore stated. “So if we head there and look for the Pokemon center--”

“It doesn't matter dammit! Who knows how long we've been out! They could have gotten to another for all we know!” Archie yelled.

Sycamore's eyes narrow, unfazed by the loud berating Archie has been giving him since he hung up with Lysandre. “You must calm down if we a--”

“CALM DOWN!? Those bastard just up and took Ky AND Don! And YOU want me to CALM DOW--”

The loud sharp sound had all the admins staring at the Professor in awe, and some fearing for his life...

Augustine Sycamore just slapped the self proclaimed King of the Seas.

“Yelling at ME will do you NO GOOD!” Sycamore shouted. “I get it...you are upset, angry, frustrated, BUT I am here trying to HELP you!”

Archie touched the abused cheek...slowly collecting himself. Nobody....not even his own admins had the balls to slap him when he was like that. Hell not even Maxie risked it...

Taking a deep breath, and slowly exhaling it....Archie looked to the Professor.

“Alright....I'm calmed...”

“Good...now as I wa--”

The loud cry cut off the Professor. Archie's eyes widened and turned around. The rest of the admins and grunts could only look on in silence. Even the Professor looked on in awe.

Rising from the seas...Kyogre....

 

 

*********************

 

 

 

“...Inform me once more...why am I in this?” Cyrus asked as he tugged at the vest that went with the Go-Rock uniform. “It is ridiculous...”

“I think it suits you fine,” Giovanni said as he adjusted his own vest and gloves for the Team Dim Sun outfit.

Cyrus only stared at him blankly.

“Ah, I know what's missing,” Giovanni stated as he went over to the bound grunt and plucked the purple sunglasses off them. He went over and put them on the taller man. “There. Hm....those...oddly suit you Cyrus. Maybe you should keep them after all this.”

The younger man choked on his response as he blushed some.

“Now...” Giovanni looked to the two bound grunts. “We'll be back to untie you....maybe.”

“...probably not,” Cyrus stated, cheeks still flushed, but successfully finding his voice once more.

Giovanni chuckled. “Let's go Cyrus,” the older man said as he turned on his heal and headed back to the the main street.

“...tell me...you normally would never put yourself in situations that would have no merit nor any advantages to you. So why are you doing this?”

“Something just bothers me. Go-Rock and Dim Sun are nothing more than poachers. They only care about capturing legendaries.”

“...so did Team Rocket.” Cyrus stated.

“That's not the point. The POINT is why kidnap children? There's something going on...and I want to find out what.”

“....for yourself?”

Giovanni paused. “Actually...I don't think so...I'm following my instincts with this.”

Cyrus blinked. “I don't understand...but...I will, trust you....even if you did get me in _this._ ”

The former Rocket leader chuckled. He carefully looked out the alleyway. “They said that more grunts were patrolling right? Now...where are they?”

 

 

*********************

 

Lysandre could only watch as Maxie stood in front of the towering ancient. Many of the other grunts and the admins, those of who were uninjured, stepped out of the base to take in the scene as well. Murmurs of how the beast awoke...how did it get here...what did it want filtered about.

The tall redhead noted a trail of up heaved earth making wide plateaus that vanished in the distance; that answered the question of how exactly it arrived to the island at least.

The mighty Pokemon let out another cry, the ground shaking as it did.

And Maxie stayed where he was.

Lysandre never thought he'd ever see a Pokemon sneer, but he swore to Arceus that Groudon just did. Eyes widen as he saw one of the mighty claws raise...and strike down.

“Maxie!” Lysandre yelled.

“Leader Maxie!” numerous grunts shouted.

The shorter redhead refused to move...not even flinching.

The claw stopping, right above Maxie. The Pokemon gave another cry.

“...you are able to hear him...Ky too,” Maxie shouted making sure the large Pokemon could hear him.

Groudon growled lowly, eyes darting off in the distance, before looking at the man.

“I demand you take me to them!”

The ground shook as the Pokemon growled again, eyes glowing.

“They would NOT be here if it was not for me AND Archie! Once again...I DEMAND you take me to MY boys!”

Groudon growled again...and opened its palm and held it flat. Maxie blinked...the Pokemon roared again. Maxie nodded and climbed on.

“Maxie!” Blaise yelled. “What do you think you're doing!?”

“I'm going to get Ky and Don back,” Maxie stated with all the authority he could in his voice.

“Maxie you still need rest! You took--”

“Blaise! You are ordered to stay here!” Maxie yelled. “I am going...”

“Maximilian,” Lysandre cut in. “I cannot have you do this mon ami.”

the Magma Leader glared at the now approaching Kalos native. “Lysandre...I am glad that were were able to meet again. That we were able to pick up out friendship, like all that time we missed never happened. BUT! If you think YOU can stop me you--”

“You did not let me finish,” Lysandre said, and Maxie blinked. “I cannot have you do this...alone.”

“Wh—NO! You're--”

“I will be fine,” Lysandre assured.

“WHAT NO! No! You're still not cleared--” Bliase hollered.

“Listen to Blaise--”

“Forgive me mon ami, but...as soon as you invited me to become part of...this family of yours, I earned just as much right to pull this reckless behavior, non?”

Maxie stared at him....before shaking his head. “And you claim that I'M the stubborn one.”

“That is because you are,” Lyandre said as he hopped up.

“Maxie! You can--”

“Blaise...you and Amber make sure you protect this place. I don't know if they'll come back...if they do,” Maxie adjusted his glasses some. “Destroy them...and please....do your best to get Tabitha back and top form, or else you will have to deal with an irate Ushio.”

“I'LL have to!?” the blonde yelped. “Ah—HEY!”

Groudon raised its claw and roared loudly, cause the earth to shoot up from the seafloor allowing it to continue its trek to find the kin that were wrongly taken away.

 

*********************

“What is this place?” Giovanni asked Cyrus as the followed the patrolling grunts.

“Virbank's old Radio Tower. Due to the height and how poor visibility conditions are, they cannot safely take the structure down,” Cyrus explained.

“...that just screams; use me as a secret base,” the older man sighed.

Cyrus stopped, and watched as the grunts entered in...two by two. Swiping a card as they did.

“Cyrus?”

“I believe we may have hit an impasse,” the taller man explained and pointed.

Giovanni looked. “We didn't find key cards on them...then ho--”

Cyrus grabbed him by the shoulder suddenly and pulled him aside as a new group of grunts marched out.

A smirk appeared on Giovanni's face as he saw the group. “Allow me.”

Cyrus blinked as he watched Giovanni shake his hold off, and was a able to slip into the group of grunts without alerting any of them. He lost sight of the former Rocket Boss, and felt a small bubble of panic rise. It passed just as quickly as it showed up when he saw the older man slip out of the group again.

Flashing the two key cards he was able to swipe without notice.

 

 

*********************

 

Archie stood in front of the massive Pokemon. The pirate felt his blood boil. Where was it....WHERE WAS IT WHEN KY WAS TAKEN!?

Kyogre gave a loud and long cry.

“NOW YOU SHOW!” Archie roared.

The legendary gave a short cry, eyes darting off to look into the distance before looking back to Archie.

“WHERE WERE YOU DAMMIT!?”

Another short cry, eyes darting out again.

Archie was about to let out a tirade, but was stopped by the Kalosian.

“Archie...I think....it can hear Ky...”

Kyogre gives a cry and submerges some. Eyes still above the surface, still staring at Archie.

“....alright then,” Archie nodded and took the hint to climb up.

It was amazing...a dream that he had for such a long time, he couldn't remember how long he wanted this. And now...it was a reality, and he couldn't even full appreciate it. Ky and Don...they were the only things on his mind right now. He glanced over his shoulder....and offered a hand to the Kalosian.

“Quoi?” Sycamore blinked.

“You have your own score to settle with these assholes right?”

The Professor blinked and chuckled and took the pirate’s hand and climbed up on the giant Pokemon.

“Bro--” Ushio began

“USHIO! Homura! You and the others head back to base! You guys here are the the last defense in case they come back!”

The two admins gaped...they wanted to argue, but both knew it would be in vain. After a few moments of silence they nodded.

Kyogre gave another cry; loud, long, and clear.

 

*********************

Giovanni peeked out of the supply closet within the abandoned radio tower. He demanded Cyrus to do this as quietly as possible...but it looked like it couldn't have been done. It was an easy plan, get up to the top floor, slip into the air ducts, find the main room where Gordor and Blake Hall were, and....well alright so they didn't have a plan of attack as of yet...

The first part was easily done, and finding an air vent was also easy....however due to the age of this old tower caused the bolts to rust. Cyrus tried the pry the vents off in hopes to just snap the rusted bolts off, but to no avail.

Which was why they were in this current situation. Cyrus' Houndoom using a well controlled flamethrower, carefully working though the metal grate.

They had to be cautious.

It was the loud clatter that had Giovanni jump slightly and quickly close the door. Whipping around he glared as the younger man as he had his Pokemon return to its Pokeball.

“What part of _stealth_ did you not get?” Giovanni hissed as he marched up to the other.

Cyrus gave no response as he pulled out a second Pokeball and released his Weavile.

“Icy wind,” Cyrus commanded and pointed at the still glowing metal of the ducts.

Giovanni shook his head. He had to hand it to the former Team Galactic leader, he could not be broken under pressure.

Cyrus had the Pokemon return to its Pokeball. The taller man jumped and pulled himself up into the vents. Giovanni follows shortly after.

 

 

*********************

 

“I must say, I was worried Ice and Billy have failed us,” Blake Hall stated.

“Agreed,” Gordor nodded. “I can see why Archibald and Maximilian were so adamant on keeping these two all for themselves.”

Within a slightly cramped room, were two large clear containment spheres. Heat resistant. Ice resistant. Shock resistant. One holding Ky, the other holding Don.

“It's amazing...we have to get our hands on the notes they had on this,” Gordor stated.

Ky gave a cry and shot out a Water Pulse, causing it to pool at the bottom and the sphere.

Don growled as he let out a Fire Blast. The point of impact from the attack glowed bright red only to return to normal without any damage.

“Pokemon and human hybrids...” Blake Hall said with a smirk slowly etching itself on his face.

 

 

“Genetic experimenting? Who in their right mind would--” Giovannin began as he and Cyrus listened in; he caught the look that Cyrus gave him. “Don't give me that look.”

Cyrus' expression didn't falter...all he did was just raise an eyebrow at the man.

“Who asked you in the first place? Shut up and just keep listening.”

 

 

 

 

“SIRS!”

Gordor and Black Hall turned their attention from the two children and saw Garret run in. The young man trying to catch his breath.

“What is it Garret?” Gordor asked.

“T-team Magma...and Aqua...they're ap-approaching the base sirs!”

“Then go handle it! You've done it before,” Blake Hall chided.

“...they have them...” Garret said.

“....them? You mean--” Gordor began eyes widening slightly.

The light blue haired man nodded. “Groudon and Kygre are quickly approaching along with them.”

That was all that needed to be said. Gordor and Blake Hall rushed out, Garret following close behind.

 

 

“Hmmm Magma and Aqua? Looks like those two have been busy...” Giovanni said to himself. “Cyrus, try and get this off, lets see what they're keeping.”

Cyrus nodded.

 

*********************

 

It was the loud banging sound that drew Ky's attention from staring at the pooling water in his containment sphere. Hearing Don roar assured the young boy that he wasn't hearing things.

The grate that covered the vent came crashing down. And the boys saw a tall man drop down from the vent. Followed by a second, a bit shorted than the other.

The taller man tapped other on the shoulder and pointed at them.

Ky gave a roar when they looked and shot out another Water Pulse, causing the water to rise and now reach his knees.

“Shhhhh,” the shorter man said as he placed a finger over his lips in a gesture to stay quiet. “Lets get you two out of those.”

Don blinked and cocked his head, giving a small cry. Ky looked to Don with the same amount of confusion.

Giovanni found himself chuckling softly. It was rather cute. “Don't worry. I'm an old... _friend_ , of Archie and Maxie.”

Hearing their parents' names perked the boys us.

“Papa?” Ky asked.

“Mama?” Don blinked again.

 

 

Well that certainly caught Giovanni off guard. He could see Archie have these creations call him Papa, it wasn't too out of character for him; at least not while he was in Team Rocket. But...calling Maxie... Maximilian Matsubusa...Mama? He found himself looking at the two in a different way...finding the similarities and characteristics that the two boys in front of him, shared with the two former members of his team.

Giovanni couldn't stop the smirk that graced his lips. He would be certain to ask how exactly it happened....but later. “That's right, consider me...grandpa alright?”

Cyrus' head whipped over and gave the older man a look.

“And this,” Giovanni began as he gestured to Cyrus. “Is Uncle Cyrus.”

The taller man blushed and gave a small choked sound not knowing how to react to the new titled suddenly placed on him.

“Gampa?” Ky titled his head as he looked to Giovanni.

“Cy-cy?” Don asked and looked to Cyrus before looking to the other.

“That's right,” the older man stated and looked to Cyrus. “Any ideas on how we can get them out without the keys?”

The question snapped Cyrus out of his state of shock. He walk over to the sphere that held Don and placed his hand on it. “...can you....uh...”

Don cocked his head...then grinned and nodded. He took a deep breath, and shot out another Fire Blast. Cyrus took note as how the surface didn't hold any heat, so the original plan of shattering it with two extreme temperatures was out of the question. He knocked on the surface...noting how it vibrated from it.

“...Brick Break,” Cyrus stated.

Giovanni nodded and pulled out on of his own Pokeballs. In a flash of red stood his Krookodile.

“Dile-krook krook.”

“Brick Break on both of those, now,” Giovanni demanded.

“Dile!”

It was loud. For a brief moment Giovanni thought that the sound would have alerted any remaining grunts that something was amiss...only to have that worry vanish as soon as he and Cyrus were jostled some by a loud crash from outside.

Shattered remains of the containment spheres and water were all over the floor.

Ky looked up and grinned. Arms reaching out to Giovanni. “Gampa! Gampa!”

The former Rocket leader chucked as he approached the boy and picked him up.

“Cy-cy! Cy-cy!” Don giggled and grinned as he grabbed towards the other man.

Cyrus remained where he was and only stared at the little boy.

“What are you waiting for. Pick him up so we can get out of here,” Giovanni insisted.

“Papa?” Ky asked.

“Yes, we'll get you back to your Papa and....Mama,” the older man couldn't help the small snerk that followed.

Cyrus hesitantly went over and carefully picked up the small redhead. He made another small choked sound as Don instantly held on and snuggled to him. The taller man giving Giovanni a look that screamed to help him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: There's a lot of gaps with Cyrus and Giovanni. Things to note before posting their stuff over here; yes, Cyrus has both Palkia and Dialga (it's a long confusing story that happened in the Distortion World...he really doesn't want to talk about it) also, he is currently sporting blonde hair for certain reasons (he won't share as to why exactly...though Giovanni seems to like it just fine).


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's crunch time. The former leaders of Team Aqua, Magma, and Flare along with a furious Pokemon Professor; taking on the Go-Rock Squad and Team Dim Sun's leaders. All the while Giovanni and Cyrus try to make their escape.

Ch. 6

 

“Are you sure this is wise?” Cyrus asked as he followed the older man, carrying the little boy awkwardly as they raced through the radio tower. “By all statics and logic--”

“Right now statics and logic don't mean anything,” Giovanni began. His statement getting cut off as they felt the entire building shake from a loud booming roar.

Don perked and mimicked the roar, causing Cyrus to wince. Giovanni was about to continue on, but was yet again interrupted by a loud crackle and a Gyro Ball tearing through the building.  
Cyrus just stared as the hallway they were in, now torn in two.

“Ky Ky!” Don reached out to his brother. “Grampa!”

“Cyrus keep going, we'll find a way to get down.”

Cyrus blinked confused at the demand, but nodded some and ran off.

“Gampa?” big gold eye looked up.

“Let's get you out of here.”

 

 

*********************

 

Billy could only gape in shock and awe. Never in his life would he imagine to actually see one of the legendary creatures. It was just as ruthless and brutal as he hoped.

Groudon roared as earth and rocks up heaved, trailing right up to the radio tower.

“Tyranitar! Stone Edge! Stop that attack!” Billy explained.

“Smokescreen!”

“Camer!” The eruption Pokemon obeyed and let out a thick plume of smoke, obscuring the armor Pokemon's field of vision, unable to make the move connect.

“Dammit,” the young Go-Rock Quad growled.

 

 

*********************

 

The noise of rock pillars shooting up rough the thick linoleum and metal floors made his head throb. The shaking caused him to lose him balance and topple to the ground. Shifting his position as he fell, as to not land on the child who held on to him tightly.

He hit the floor a lot harder than he intended to. Knocking the wind out of himself...dazing him.

“Cy-cy! Cy-cy!” Don cried.

He seriously needed to ask Giovanni as to why exactly he agreed to taking these children with as they tried to escape.

The ground began to shake, and the pillars of stone started to crumble.

Don gave out a loud cry....

 

 

*********************

 

“So...you did have them under your power the whole time after all...” Ice stated with no amusement.

“What did you do with Ky!”

“You actually named it...ah that's right....it called you its father.”

“Listen pretty boy you're pissing me off! You don't tell me were my boys are I will--”

Archie's threat was cut off when a loud sound drew their attention back to the radio tower...as one of the walls on the higher floors crumbled.

 

 

*********************

 

Whoever designed these towers needed to be fired! Who in their right mind only place ONE set of stairs? It was completely idiotic!

The only way he had to go was up, and a lot of good that would do him, especially if the lower levels kept taking hits like this. The foundation would surely collapsed before he'd make it to the roof and have his Crobat fly him and the child to safety.

How the hell was he going to get out of this...

He felt the Dim Sun vest he wore getting tugged. Glancing down he saw that the little blue haired boy managed to dig out one of his Pokeballs.

“Hey now, put that ba--” before he could finish the building shook. The boy cried and dropped the ball, causing it to release his Rhyperior.

“Rhy!!”

Ky made a soft cry, causing the drill Pokemon to stare at the boy. Ky made a few more small sounds, and pointed to the far wall.

Giovanni raised a brow. He should be furious as to what was happening...but his curiosity was peaked. He would later blame that on Cyrus. The young man always seemed to have a knack for wanting to inspect, and to let events play out as he observed. He had to admit...if that tactic him to accomplish his goal maybe he should follow suit.

He just watched as his Pokemon lumbered to the wall...and used Power-Up Punch, demolishing the wall...the shock causing even bits of the floor to crack. It wouldn't take too long for the floor to give way.

“Fly?” Ky asked as looked to Giovanni.

Damn...this kid had to be Maxie's too...nobody could do something that reckless and have it work so well in the end.

 

*********************

 

Cyrus was still in shock...this child had more power than he originally imagined...

Don giggled as he looked so proud of what he done. Using Precipice Blades to shield them from any falling debris.

The former Galactic leader carefully pushed himself up.

“Cy-cy okay?”

He could only nod. Shaking out of his stupor, he carefully got himself back up onto his feet. Don watched with big eyes and reached up to Cyrus to pick him up again.

“Up?”

Cyrus blushed some and carefully picked the boy up...as the Precipice Blades crumbled, allowing them to continue on.

He was soon starting to get use to picking up his pace holding the child....then that's when he felt it. So sort of unnatural presence was near...his suspicions were confirmed why Don suddenly went quiet...golden eyes looking off into a shadowed area.

“....chase them down,” a smug voice commanded.

Thunderous footsteps echoed...Cyrus and Don looked around...only to catch the gripper Pokemon approaching them.

 

 

*********************

 

“Papa!!” Ky squealed as he and Giovanni looked out.

“Ky...” Archie breathed. He was alright...he was alright....he was--

Being held by Giovanni!?

Alright not going question right now...gotta focus on kicking the ass of of these guys who even took his boys in the first place.

“Oi Gus!”

“I believe I was thinking the same thing,” Sycamore smiled some as he released his Charizard. “Air Slash...then fly to there,” he insisted as he pointed to the now opened wall.

“Not so--” Ice began, but was cut off when the flame Pokemon roared.

Its wings causing a mighty gust of wind to hit the blue haired man. Throwing him back, practically all the way back to the radio tower itself.

 

 

*********************

 

 

“If you think we would just let you waltz in and ta--”

“Hydro pump.”

A hard shot of water hit Billy square in the chest, knocking him back a few feet.

“Now that seemed a bit much Lysandre,” Maxie pointed out.

“He made me angry, not to mention...he would not...what is the term for tais-toi again?”

“Shut up,” Maxie chuckled softly.

“Mama!”

The cry had Maxie freeze, and whip his whole body around. He saw Ky being carried by somebody...quickly climbing over the up heaved earth, almost tripping over himself and Don as he did

...Maxie swore he recognized him...but from where?

“Mama! Mama! Ly-ly!”

“Thank Arceus...he is alright...” Lysandre breathed.

Maxie felt the weight finally lift from him...then he caught a glimpse of something pursuing them, and he felt himself pale as Dusknoir burst through the the piles of earth.

 

 

*********************

 

Charizard gave another loud roar as it flew past.

“Hydro pump.”

“Cune...”

A gush of water shot out from below, hitting the flame Pokemon.

“What the--”

“Now now Mister...Aogiri is it?” a proper voice began...an older gentleman dressed in purple approached the now seething pirate. “You must try to keep you manners in check.”

“Fuck that! You took my boys!”

“If find it shocking that you show so much...compassion for those things.”

“I swear if ya and any of yer damn goons refer to my boys at an _it_ once more I'm gonna--”

“Thunderbolt.”

Archie yelped and barely dodge an on coming bolt.

“Raikou...”

“Impossible....h-how did you...” Sycamore began. How could one man have control of those creature...the Legendary Beasts.

“I have my ways,” Gordor stated with a satisfied smirk. “Now...Mister Aogiri, I will ask you and your...guest to leave. It would be...unfortunate for something to happen to those two up there.”

“Ya threatening me!?” Archie hollered, he could feel his face turning red.

“Just merely stating a possibility...what if something like an unpredictable Flamethrower were launched in the direction?”

“Tei!”

Archie didn't have enough time to react as he watched the volcano Pokemon unleash a plume of flames up at the two.

 

 

*********************

 

Giovanni pressed himself against the far wall, holding the boy close to his chest.

Dammit dammit DAMMIT! This was not going at all to plan. He needed to think fast! But if he moved, they'd more than likely be chased down...if they stayed here, attacks would be launched, and the already unstable floor would eventually give way.

_'Think Sakaki...THINK! You've gotten out of worse situations than this!'_

He couldn't help but flinch as another onslaught of fire was shot into the hallway. He couldn't get any of his Pokemon out at this rate...and he had no way to combat against the fire other than shielding it. He doubt the boy could be any help...feeling the small child shake as he held him close. What could he do?

“Gampa?”

“What did you find n--” his question trailed off as he saw the young boy pointing to a small display case across the hall...

Inside was a Pokeflute.

That's when another idea started to form....but it was quite a few years ago...

Would the flute even work?

Would it even come if he called for it.

Too many questions. He needed to act now. Carefully he set the little boy down. “I need you to stay right here...Grandpa’s going to need to get that alright?”

Ky nodded and stayed put.

Giovanni knew as soon as he gotten back into sight...another attack would surely follow.

Well, whoever said his life was boring anyway?

 

 

*********************

 

“Dusknoir,” the Pokemon bellowed and chased Cyrus down.

Cyrus felt his heart racing...his breath shortening....

Remarkable. This feeling...he was certain it was fear, but not like the fear he felt when he returned to this universe. No, there was something else along with it.

“Dragon Rage!”

Gyarados cried out and initiated its attack, hitting Dusknoir; only stunning it for a few moments before it continued on.

Cyrus ducked behind a large piece of jagged earth and set the little redhead down.

“Cy-cy?” Don blinked.  
Cyrus turned Don around and pointed to Maxie. “You go...I have my own Pokemon to help fight...you just got to run...”

Don nodded, he looked to Cyrus and threw his little arms around him the best he could, in an attempt of a hug, before he ran.

Cyrus found himself stunned for a moment. Unable to move...as a warm feeling settled in his chest.

 

 

*********************

 

There was now an almost continuous stream of fire pouring into the hallway. Giovanni was able to make it across and retrieve the Pokeflute but now found himself trapped behind the constant barrage.

It was now or never.

He had to try.

Steadying his breathe he brought to flute to his lips and played a simple tune.

He just hoped he remembered it right.

 

 

*********************

 

“Mama!” Don cried as he ran towards Maxie.

Maxie tried to rush towards him, legs giving out from everything that was happening.

“Noir,” the Pokmon lumbered after still...

A flash of light was seen from behind the piece of earth that Cyrus ducked behind. It caused the gripper Pokemon to halt it chase...

And Lysandre and Maxie could only stare in astonishment....as the Pokemon of space, Palkia let out a loud cry.

 

*********************

 

Archie wanted beat that bastards smug face in. He wanted pulverize him. To make him sorry for even daring to mess with him...Maxie...their boys...EVERYTHING!

“I do wonder how much longer that sections and take...after all that was quite a punch delivered to it.”

“You sonna bitch...I'm gonna--”

“Tres!”

A screech cut through the air...

 _No way in hell_....was the first thing that went through Archie's head. Brilliant blue eyes cast upwards to see that indeed, the legendary fire bird was flying...straight into the flaming foray.

...so maybe those rumors he and Maxie heard about their old boss weren't rumors....

“What?! Where on Earth did THAT come from!?” Gordor exclaimed.

 

 

\-----------------

 

“Moltres!” The fire bird screeched and flapped it's wings, the fire swirling and gathering, before using Air Slash to send the massive ball of flames back towards Entei.

Giovanni was floored for a few moments. It worked...it actually worked....it still worked!

“Tres...” the Pokemon landed, and eyed Giovanni as he got back to his feet.

Giovanni carefully advanced towards the legendary...reaching out...

The fire bird bending its head letting the former mob boss give it a soft pet.

“Alright then...” he began and looked to the little blue haired boy. “Come here. We're getting out of here.”

“Kay!” Ky giggled and ran towards him.

 

*********************

 

Blake Hall stepped back as soon as he saw Palkia. How the hell...where....what connections did these people have!?

“Maxie...tell me...am I seeing things correct?”

Maxie just gaped...only to be shaken from it when he felt those little arms wrap around him.

“Mama! Mama!” Don giggled and nuzzled him.

“Ah-Don...my strong little boy,” Maxie murmured and held the child.

“Dragon Claw,” Cyrus commanded.

Palkia roared and swiped at the other Pokemon.

“D-dodge it!” Blake Hall ordered.

“Noir...” the Pokemon tried to obey, managing to avoid the brunt of the attack, but still taking a hit.

“...Aura Sphere.”

the Pokemon of space growled and focused its power before unleashing it.

“N-night Shade! Intercept--”

“Dragon Claw.”

 

 

\--------------------------

 

Giovanni couldn't help but still be in a bit of disbelief...that he was flying on the legendary fire bird...that it answered the call...that it still obeyed him.

A roar drew him out of his thoughts as he saw the Charizard from before, recovered from the Hydro Pump it took, quickly approaching them. An idea formed in Giovanni's mind.

“Alright kiddo...I'm gonna need you to hold very still alright?”

“Gampa?”

“That Charizard is going to take you right to your papa alright?”

“Papa!” Ky squealed and nodded.

Moltres gave a cry and fell back, matching the speed of the other Pokemon.

 

 

*********************

 

“What are you waiting for! Hydro Pump!” Gordor demanded.

“Cune!”

“Razor Leaf!” Sycamore instructed as he let another Pokeball fly.

“Saur!” Venusaur cried and unleashed an attack.

“Damn!” Gordor cursed. They were getting the upper hand!

“Tei....Entei!”

“Don't think so!” Archie said with a mighty laugh.

Kyogre gave a loud cry and used Water Pulse,now having a clear shot at Entei, halting the volcano Pokemon.

“Papa!!”

Looking up...Archie felt a wide grin spread across his face as he saw Ky on Sycamore's Charizard flying towards him.

 

*********************

 

Blake Hall stumbled back as he saw the ring he and Gordor has placed around the gripper Pokemon shatter.

“Noir?” the Pokemon shook as if trying to clear it's mind.

Cyrus cocked his head to the side a bit. Oh...so that's how he was able to command such a power...interesting.

“Palkia return,” Cyrus called the Pokemon back. He glanced over his shoulder to see Maxie still holding onto Don, Lysandre besides them. “I suggest we start leaving. Once it regains its balance I believe it will want revenge for being turned into a puppet.”

Maxie slowly blinked; his mind, buzzing with so many questions, emotions, confusion...was slowly processing the words. “A-Ah! O-of course!”

Groudon let out a mighty cry once again and help out its palm. Don giggled and answered back with a cry of his own...the continent Pokemon answering with a softer, almost affectionate sound.

 

 

*********************

 

Gordor felt himself begin to panic as one by one the bands placed on the Legendary Beasts' legs were broken off. No longer under his control.

“You really are an incompetent lot. Control devices? You are aware as to how easily those things can be over powered,” Giovanni boasted as he landed with the fire bird within a few feet of the cowering man. “Such a shame...you really did have some intelligence...some worth that could have been useful. But in the end you are nothing more than a coward...”

He couldn't suppress the smirk as he heard the beasts growling...and saw them slowly...ominously inch closer and closer to the Go Rock leader.

 

 

*********************

 

“I suggest that we should go...I rather not see what is about to happen mon ami,” Sycamore suggested as he recalled his Pokemon.

“As much as I would like ta see him get his just desserts, I'm with ya Gus,” Archie nodded as he held Ky. The little blue haired boy holding onto him, nuzzling him.

A loud roar and the sudden chunks of earth shooting up form the ocean floor drew their attention to the advancing Groudon.

“Don!” Ky gave a happy shriek and waved. “Mama!”

“Well I'll be damned...” Archie chuckled...looks like Maxie got his wish too.

“Archie! We have to go!” Maxie urged, not wanting to explain.

“Way ahead of you!” Archie laughed. “Let's ditch this place and get back home.”

A loud cry, and Moltres flew overhead. Towards the continent Pokemon.

Cyrus felt his face flush as Giovanni gave him a look that told him to join him. Giving a curt bow to Maxie and Lysandre, he carefully dropped off the clawed palm of Groudon and onto the fire bird below...and they took off.

“W-was that...” Maxie gaped.

“I'll tell ya about it later Max!! Let go home!!” Archie smirked. “We can make it a race if ya want!”

Whipping his head to the pirate Maxie couldn't help but shout. “ARE YOU INSANE!? DO you now ever CARE what just happened!? HOW CHILDISH ARE YOU!? You idiot,incompetent, immature pirate!”

“Well at least he's talkin' ta me again,” Archie chuckled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Pokemon Stadium Giovanni has Moltres on his team, and it's always been something I thought was just so freaking perfect for him that I just had to figure out a way to have him use it here.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is back "home" safe and sound. Though the fact that now Team Dim Sun and Go-Rock Squad now know about Ky and Don has Maxie in a panic...though they shouldn't be the one he should be concerned about.

Ch. 7

 

Maxie still couldn't get over the sight of seeing Don pet the towering Continent Pokemon, giggling all the while as the aforementioned Pokemon giving a loud, rumbling purr. As soon as they made it back to the base, all the relief Maxie had was slowly taken over with more worry. Both the Go-Rock Squad and Team Dim Sun knew about their boys...what their boys could do...and even though they may have been beaten there was always the possibility they would come back...that they would try again. Their boys were going to be in danger now because of them.

“Maxie?”

The redhead jumped slightly, being startled out of his thoughts. “Lysandre-You should be getting checked out by Amber!”

“I am fine mon ami,” he assured with a small chuckle and held up his hands defensively. “How are you? Something seems to be troubling you.”

He sighed slightly. “...I am...worried...and concerned. There are people that now know about Don and Ky. What if...what if word spreads? There are still teams out there that would stop at nothing to get them if it does. What if it's somebody stronger than just those two? What if--”

Two large, warm hands clapped over his shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I understand your concerns...but please, do not over think. I doubt anybody could believe that something as...miraculeux as Don and Ky could even exist.”

“I...I suppose...”

“That and they just poachers. If any other team could have gotten wind of this, they would not believe them either, oui?”

“I suppose...” Maxie looked away and adjusted his glasses.

“Mama!! Look!” Don giggled.

Maxie turned and nearly had a heart attack when he saw his boy sitting happily, bouncing some, atop the mammoth Pokemon's head. Fearing that Don was going to irritate the Pokemon, he was about to rush over...then he hear and felt a small rumble...

He could just gawk...the Continent Pokemon...the Master of Land...was laughing...at least he assumed as much with the pleased, almost happy look the Pokemon wore.

“And I think...they will not let them be taken away either,” Lysandre chuckled.

 

 

 

Archie laughed as he saw Ky climb on the Sea Basin Pokemon. Kyroge giving a happy, clicking sound.

“They must have been worried too,” Sycamore noted as he watched as well. A warm chuckle bubbling out as Ky gave the Pokemon a pet, and hearing the obvious sound of joy it made.

“Yeah...gotta say was half expectin' them ta start fightin' when we got back.”

“I think that is something that should not be worried about anymore...after all if they fight I am sure Ky and Don would yell at the to stop.”

The pirate barked out a loud and mighty laugh. “You have no idea how much I would PAY to see that now!”

“Are you worried?” Sycamore asked as his laughter ended.

“Worried? About what? Those losers? Pft, they ain't nothing but a bunch of poachers. Ain't nobody gonna believe them if they start going off on what they saw.”

“True...I meant the other person...”

Archie froze...shit that's right. Giovanni knows...he had to of. But then why didn't he just take Ky and Don for himself then? Was he planning something? He had to of been. Fuck fuck fuck....he didn't even bother to think about something like this.

 

 

–

 

It was the loud cry from Kyogre that drew Don's and Groudon's attention to the beach.

“What is--” Maxie began, but stopped himself when he saw Don carefully climbing down off the Pokemon.

Don gave the Continent Pokemon a gentle pat on the snout. “Bye bye...visit soon?”

The Pokemon gave a soft growl and nudge the tiny hand, as an affirmative.

“It seems that they are taking their leave...” Lysandre stated.

Maxie watched as he saw the giant Pokemon give a might cry as jagged piece of earth shot up from the ocean, and it lumbered towards its resting place.

It was still...so surreal. In a way...he did obtain his goal, just not in the way he imagined.

“Mama!” Don grinned as ran up to Maxie.

He smiled and knelt down to hugged the little redhead.

Kyogre gave a few soft clicks to Ky before submersing fully out of sight.

Archie watched the water a few moments more before turning his attention to Maxie. “Oi Maxie...I need ta talk to ya.”

Maxie blinked as he approached the other, Don holding onto his hand. “Archie?”

Archie looked at the boys then glances to the Pokemon Professor. “Hey Gus, can you and Lyssy watch the kids while Max and I chat?”

“Oh oui, I'm sure we can,” Sycamore smiled.

“Gus-gus!” Ky squealed and giggled as he ran up to the black haired Kalos native.

He chuckled as he knelt down and ruffled Ky's hair.

Don looked to Maxie, silently asking. He smiled softly. “Go on now.”

Don squealed ad ran over to Lysandre.

Archie took Maxie's hand and pulled him along. Needing to get themselves somewhere where nobody could hear them. Heaven forbid if Homura, or Shelly found out about a certain somebody knowing about Ky and Don.

“Archie...what is it?”

He stopped once he was sure they were far enough away. “...we might have a problem.”

“A problem? You mean with Team G--”

“No not them. They ain't worth any worry.”

“Then what is it Archie?”

“...try and remember who else was there Max. You were just as shocked as I was.”

Maxie stared at the other for a while...before it clicked with him. A hand shooting up to cover his mouth, eyes widening in fear and concern. What were they going to do? Giovanni knew! Maxie just knew that within a few short hours their base could be swarming with Rocket grunts and executives! They'd come and destroy the base! Take their Pokemon. His research...their boys! They'd need to leave! They'd need to hide! They'd--

“Whoa there, breath Maxie. Breath, c'mon,” Archie hushed as he placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. He felt the shorter man trembling some. He knew that Maxie's brain just kicked into paranoid overdrive right now.

“Bu-but!” He felt his chest starting to heave as he felt panic begin to bubble faster.

Archie pulled Maxie to him and began to rub is back in small, soothing circles. “Listen I'm worried just as much as you are, but you gotta relax and think Max. Right now I think we're pretty safe.”

“H-how--”

“He probably thinks we have those two at our command,” the other pointed out.   
Those two? Maxie tried to understand what Archie meant. He mind was still reeling in panic, though it was fading, albeit slower than he'd like.

“Kyogre and Groudon, Max.”

Ah...right.... Giovanni might think is that they managed to capture or control them. But then again...there is that blonde man that was with Giovanni. He had the beasts of time and space. Who knows what else he had. And what his alliance with Giovanni was exactly?

“B-but--”

“We'll keep on high alert. Right now...” Archie heaved a sigh and held Maxie close. “Lets just...try and relax a bit...a lot of shit just happened.”

Maxie sagged again the other, the panic and paranoia finally draining from him. Archie was right...this time should be focused on relaxing...so much just happened. It was still making his mind race.

“C'mon...let's have the boys spend some...quality time with their, uncles...” Archie said softly in Maxie's ear, causing the redhead to shudder.

“A-Archie...” Maxie murmured softly, before a set of rough lips covered his own. He squeaked some, as his hands shot up to rest on the broad shoulders of the other man.

It started as one...then another...and then a third. Soon it moved from his lips, to his face. Cheeks and jaw, then down his neck. Maxie let himself go and almost melt into the warm, strong embrace; his arms wrapping around Archie's neck, urging the other man to look to him once again. Blue met green, and their lips met again.

It was a time to relax some. A time to heal and recollect. Planning had to wait for a while. But the redhead knew no matter what would happen...he and Archie will make sure their boys wouldn't be taken again.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a dull moment...Never...A..Dull..Moment.

Ch. 8

 

It was the soft sounds of sheets rustling and heavy breathing that filled the room. It was late into the night. The boys were fast asleep; Sycamore and Lyasndre were so kind to help put them to bed.

“So damn beautiful,” Archie murmured in a gruff whisper.

Maxie gave a soft whining moan in response as he felt hot and hungry lips over his.

It was a time to relax...to distract from those thoughts about what happened.

But Maxie's mind just wouldn’t stop thinking.

_Who was that man with Giovanni...he looked familiar._

_When was he planning his attack on them?_

_Was he even going to?_

_Were the boys going to be safe?_

_Were they going to be?_

 

** **** *** ****

 

Maxie woke up. Mind groggy and fuzzy. It took him a few moments to realize that he was now alone in the large bed. He yawned and stretched some. It wasn't surprising that he tend to sleep in...that is when he did sleep. He could vaguely remember long nights at his computer typing away, searching in an almost frantic manner to find those orbs...to capture Groudon.

Shaking his head some he sighed. He hasn't done things like that in a very long time. Granted there were still times where he would be up for nights on end compiling research...though it never went on for too long before Archie would carry him off to bed; quite often with him kicking and fighting.

The redhead finally gotten himself out of the bed and went to get himself dressed. He and Archie had to come up with something...it was only a matter of time before Giovanni and his...associate could find them...he knew it.

“Mama up?”

Maxie looked over to the door and saw Don peeking in. He felt himself smile at the young boy. “Yes I'm up.” The red head went over and scooped the boy up. “Are you and Ky alright?”

Don nodded and smiled as he wrapped his little arms around Maxie's neck.  
Giving a soft laughed, he rubbed the boy's back as he stepped out of the bedroom.

 

** **** *** ****

 

Giovanni could feel those eyes on him again. There were times he didn't mind it...but then--

“You do know it would be easier if you just said it out loud Cyrus.”

The young man blinked in confusion.

“You're giving me that look.”

The Sinnoh native blushed and looked away. “Ah...I don't know what you mean....I'm...finished packing to return to Kanto....”

“But there's more to that.”

Blue eyes quickly looked to the older man before looking back to the floor.

“-if we could find them, I'm sure that the kids are safe,” Giovanni stated, taking a bit of joy as he saw the blush slowly creep up Cyrus' ears. Honestly the young man was getting almost ridiculously easy to read. Why did he have such a problem with it before.

“Aren't...you?”

“Hm?”

“Concerned I mean--”

“Not overly....Maxie and Archie, as obnoxious and loud as they can be, are not that bad of people. Smart, a bit brash, but are probably two of the strongest people I've come across. It was a bit of a low blow when they left Team Rocket.”

Cyrus nodded some; he should trust the older man...he seemed confident enough in his experience.

“Well, are you coming? Petrel is waiting and I do not need to hear him gripe about us getting out so late, nor his mocking of us taking too long.”

“Mock us?”

The older man shook his head. Some things just went over this man's head.

 

** **** *** ****

 

It happened so suddenly. The boys were happily playing on the beach...then they stopped...and stared off into the distance.

“Ah...Don, Ky?” Maxie knelt down between the boys. “What's wrong?”

The two boys didn't respond; causing the redhead to worry more.

“B-boys?”

“...hurt...” Ky said softly.

“Ah? What's hurt?” Maxie asked as he turned the blue haired boy to face him. “are you or Don hurt?”

Ky shook his head. “No...” the boy turned back and pointed into the distant. “It's hurt.”

Maxie stared out in the distant. He couldn't see anything. What was his boys looking at?

 

** **** *** ****

 

Slowly the world around it was fading away. The darkness growing more and more. The floating chunks of land were crumbling. The water was dried up.

It was causing the creature pain.

The Distortion World was disappearing.

Lifting its head it let out a loud cry.

….it didn't want to die...

With the beasts of Time and Space gone it was causing the world to cave in on itself. Soon there would be nothing left.

And it had no hopes of escaping.

Unless _that_ being came back...and took it away from here.

 

** **** *** ****

 

It was the sudden shill that ran down Cyrus' spine that had him tense and his eyes grow wide.

“Cyrus?”

He felt his breathing pick up as he heard the loud cry. Hand flew up to cover his ears paying for it to go away.

No no! It was suppose to be over. He wasn't going back there! He couldn't! He was safe here!

“Petrel stop the damn car!” Giovanni barked as he pulled the trembling man close to him. Dammit he thought they were done with these!

Eyes started to become daze as his breaths came out in ragged pants; he curled up on himself some as he heard another cry.

“Cyrus, Cyrus,” Giovanni gently rubbed the panicking man's shoulders. “Look at me, come on...”

Wide blue eyes, nearly rolling with fear looked up to the older man.

Good, he could still hear him. “Alright, deep breaths; in....and out.”

It took a few tries, Cyrus struggling to even inhale the first attempts. But the older man never stopped talking to him, helping him through.

Soon his body was only wracked with a small tremor here and there...his breath evening out some.

“Um...boss,” Petrel began.

Before he could snap at the other to just be quiet, there was a loud, deafening crack; followed by a sharp gust of wind that rocked the car. Cyrus was curled up into a tight ball once again, hands covering his head, fingers tangled into his dyed locks.

Growling in irritation Giovanni threw the car door opened and looked out.

Greeted by the sight of the sky literally cracking apart.

 

** **** *** ****

 

Archie and Maxie rushed the boys in. The sound loud crack startled the two and had them crying.

At least that's what they thought.

“Hurt mama!” Don cried as his little hands clung to the collar of the redhead's coat.

“Ah what's hurt?” Maxie asked as he combed through the little boy's hair. Was-was it what the boys said earlier?

Archie looked to Maxie, blue eyes filled with worry and confusion. Their boys could sense something, and it was definitely causing them some discomfort.

“Impossible,” he heard Lysandre gasp as the tall Kalosian looked out; watching as the sky was starting to tear apart.

“Hurt...help papa,” Ky whined as he pointed.

Ah hell...really? Archie groaned inwardly. They just got done with the kidnapping, now something like this?!

“Pease papa? Help!” the blue haired boy sniffled.

He sighed and looked Maxie. “Never a dull moment.”

“Archie! You can't be serious!”

“Mama...” Don said quietly.

Maxie made a small sound of frustration, He was out numbered.

 

** **** *** ****

 

Another massive cry had Cyrus curling up tighter. Knuckles turning white as his nail dug into his scalp.

This time Giovanni heard it. That sound sent a shiver down his spine.

Why...why was this happening? What was going on!?

There was another cry. It almost sounded...pleading....as if it was calling.

Looking back to the trembling man, Giovanni's mind was slowly piecing together a possibility.

Thing is...could Cyrus handle a trip back there?

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready for the one of the hardest tasks to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Magnezone cannot learn teleport-HOWEVER! Magneton can. And therefore if it learned at as a Magneton then it would know it as a Magnezone right? And Cyurs had a Magneton in the manga, which did evolve into a Magnezone.

Ch. 9

 

 

He was finally able to get Cyrus calmed enough that the younger man was no longer on the brink of hyperventilating; but he couldn't get him to uncurl himself. He knew what had to be done...

And he hated that he was going to make Cyrus do it too.

Cyrus needed-no-THEY needed to go into the Distortion World. It was the least he could do. If the former Galactic Leader needed to confront that beast; he'd make damn sure it wasn't alone.

“Petrel, stay here.”

“Boss?”

Heaving a sigh, he reached into the younger man's vest and pulled out one of his Pokeballs. Pressing the button, hoping he had chosen correctly; he released the young man's Magnezone. He carefully scooped the still petrified man up into his arms. They needed to do this. There was no choice. No other way.

“H-hey boss?” Petrel flinched just as the two blinked out of sight.

 

–

 

“You two don't need to--”

“Maxie, we are going,” Lysandre insisted.

“But who knows what's going on!” the other redhead argued.

“Exactly why we are going with!”

Archie watched as the two argued.

“They really are quite a lot alike, oui?” Sycamore chuckled behind his hand.

“You can say that again...though I'm with Maxie. You guys don't hafta...”

“Oui, we do not. But, then again we can as well...”

“Yer just as stubborn as yer boyfriend there.”

“Stubbornness isn't the main reason mon ami,” the Pokemon Professor began, his tone going rather serious.

“Wait-what?”

“I am...certain I have...seen that before. I mean what the sky is showing.”

Archie gawked at him. “What...say what!?”

“Not in person, I mean in books. I....I studied in Sinnoh and that is where I have seen illustrations of that, I suppose, other world.”

“Should I even ask?”

“The Distortion World. The balance is off. If we do not find out what is causing this...” storm grey eyes looked to ocean blue ones. “It could destroy this world.”

 

–

 

It tried to out run the shattering of its surroundings. Soon it would have no place to go. No place to hide.

It would vanish along with this world.

Its only hope was for...that human to return.

To return-

And save it.

Rearing its head back another might cry tore from its throat.

Hoping, pleading that it was heard.

 

–

 

Cyrus flinched as he curled tighter.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't happening.

He was safe. He was safe. He was safe.

He never needed to return.

He couldn't return.

He'd NEVER return.

He could feel his chest squeezing tightly. His heart pounding harshly against his ribs. He couldn't breath!

All he could hear was the rushing of blood through his ears...

Then, a soft, muffled voice began to filter through.

It sounded so distant. So far away.

It was his name. Somebody was calling him. Calling out for him.

He eyes flew open. Eye wide and pupils dilated to near pin-points, he looked up.

“Cyrus...are you back with me?”

Relief flooded his body so fast that he must have gone nearly limp for a few moments.

“Come on, you need to stand up,” the older man instructed as he helped him back to his feet.

Cyrus nodded, then froze as he finally took in his surroundings. He felt his insides clench...a slab of ice seemingly forming in the bottom of his stomach.

They were at the base of the Spear Pillar.

“You are not passing out on me again!” Giovanni roughly grabbed him by the shoulders.

He felt his heart race again. W-why here? Why-why! Why did Giovanni bring him her-

Another cry echoed around the area.

This time he swore his heart did stop this time.

 

–

 

“Mama,” Don sniffled as he tugged on Maxie's jacket.

Maxie knelt down and hugged the little boy to him. “I know...I know sweetie.”

“Help. It hurt Mama.”

“We'll help, we promise.”

“Maxie. Gus and Lyssy are waitin',” Archie said as he held Ky. The little blue haired boy had his little arms wound tightly around the pirate's neck. “Lyssy said his Gyarados and Gus' Charizard are ready to make the flight.”

The former Magma leader sighed as he nodded, and pushed his glasses up. “Come on Don.”

The little redhead nodded and wrapped his arms securely around his neck.

“We'll need ta be prepared for anything...”

“That sorta became our specialty Archie,” Maxie began and looked to the other; who simply responded with a small smile.

 

–

 

Giovanni held the shaking man to him, as another cry; more desperate than the others rang out. There was no way they were going to be able to scale the impressive incline with Cyrus constantly collapsing in sheer terror each time that...creature cried out.

They needed to get up to the top as soon and as quick as possible. But how? If they tried to fly up on their own, surely Cyrus would turn and flee as far as he could. Neither had a Pokemon large enough to--

A loud shrill cry pierced his thoughts. It was nothing like the other cries. He knew this one.

The former mob boss glanced over.

The Flame Pokemon was eying the both of them.

If he was a superstitious man, he would be certain this was a sign that there was no backing out of this for Cyrus. That this must be done.

That...HE had to make the young, and right now, very fragile man do this.

The flaming bird gave another shrill cry; slowly losing its patience.

 

–

 

It couldn't run anymore. It was so, tired. So exhausted. There was no hope.

It was going to die.

The human hadn't shown up. It was quite clear it wasn't going to.

One more...just one more.

One more call.

One more pleading call.

_Save me._

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end it's a rescue mission...and a race to escape.

Ch. 10

 

Blue eyes shot open.

_Save me._

_Save me._

_Save me._

It was calling to him. That beast.

Why him? Why was it him?

_Save me._

“Cyrus? Are you back with me?”

His mind still felt fuzzy and so disconnected. It was moving so slowly and sluggishly. He sighed as he felt a hand gently cup the side of his cheek, thumb gently caressing under his eye. The gentle touch was pulling him back, bringing his world back into focus.

He blinked a few times, letting his settings finally settle.

“Are we...flying?” Cyrus asked as he took note how the scenery passed by.

“Tres!”

“It was the only way to get you up there.”

Cyrus stiffened some in the older man's hold. “I...I...Giovanni I-I ca-ca--”

“You can. I'm not making you do this alone...you need to. You know you do.”

He felt a small shudder run through his body.

He couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't.

_Save me...._

 

–

 

Maxie held onto Don as he rode with Sycamore. The Professor's Charizard was making small sounds that seemed to soothe Don some. His little redheaded boy responding with small sounds of his own. Both boys were getting more and more anxious as they flew closer. Don crying out so loudly and suddenly that it cause the flame Pokemon slightly falter in its flight.

He wasn't sure what was going on. Green eyes looked up to the shattering sky. Some sort of alternate world? He's heard of something like that existing, legends from Sinnoh. But wasn't it all suppose to be just legends?

He blinked some and bit his lip wanting to yell at himself for thinking so stupidly.

Wasn't he one of the ones going after a LEGENDARY Pokemon himself? Of course legends could be real you idiot Maxie!

A low growl had him look over his shoulder. Laysandre and Archie trialing a bit behind on the redhead's Gyarados. He did need to ask the tall Kolasian why it was red...he swore it was blue last time he saw it.

“Mama!” Don pointed in the distance.

“Ah Don?” Maxie looked...and saw a streak of orange and red flying by in the distance. Heading in the same direction as they were. He felt a chill form in the center of his chest.

He knew what that was...

 

–

 

Cyrus' legs felt so uneasy. They shook, unwilling to hold his weight.

Giovanni held him up, with an arm firmly around his waist.

This...this wasn't the Distortion World. It couldn't be. There was...there was nearly nothing here. No floating chunks of land. No waterfalls defying the laws of physics. Even the usual bright blue and violet swirling atmosphere seemed diluted and grayed.

It finally dawned on the younger man.

The Distortion World...

Was slowly falling apart. And soon, there was going to be nothing left.

“Cyrus?”

“...I need to save it.”

He had no choice. That beast, it needed him. It needed to be saved by him. But how to get to it? Where was it?

_Save me._

“This way,” Cyrus said as he tried to take a step away from the older man. Legs quaking slightly as he tried to push himself towards the call.

 

–

 

“What....happened to this place?”

“Augustine?” Lysandre asked the slightly shocked Professor.

“T-this should not look like this.”

“What are ya talking 'bout there Gus?” Archie asked. “What is that thing?”

The Pokemon Professor motioned to the opening, another tear in the sky. “I read stories of a parallel world to ours. A Distortion World.”

“Those stories are true?!” Maxie exclaimed.

“Very true. I...when I studied under Rowan, I saw it first hand. But this...this is all just-just wrong! I-it looks like that it's--”

“Dieing?”

Dark grey eyes looked to Lysandre, mouth suddenly dry. He slowly nodded in agreement. It was the best way to describe it.

Another cry echoed. And the boys cried back.

 

–

 

It felt that human's presence. But it might be too late. There was no place for it to go. It was so tired. So exhausted.

The ground was crumbling beneath it. And the blackness was slowly consuming the rest of the surroundings.

There was nothing it could do.

Then...it heard a cry answer back.

No. Two cries. Sounding so small. Sounding so young.

Was that human-

Not alone?

 

–

 

Giovanni held onto Cyrus as the ground crumbled and cracked under them with each step they took. The flaming Pokemon flying over head; making sure it could swoop down if need be.

The only reason they dismounted was due to the pure agitation the Pokemon had once crossing though. Almost like it could feel this place's impending doom.

A sudden loud yell pulled Giovanni from his thoughts, and turned back. His eyes widened somewhat.

There was no way in hell he was going to let Cyrus see this.

To have the young man see that behind them...

Was nothing more than blackness.

 

–

 

Lysandre's grip was strong, he was sure it was going to leave a bruise. Sycamore glanced up to see the tall redhead, fear clouding those bright blue eyes.

It happened so fast. It was just one step, and suddenly the Pokemon Professor felt the sickening sensation of the ground give way under his foot.

“We seriously can't go inta this!”

“Papa...it hurt,” Ky sniffled.

Lysandre pulled the Professor up and held him close. There had to be a way to get in further. There had to be.

Ky let out a sudden loud cry.

 

–

 

“Tres!” The flaming breed Pokemon suddenly swooped down and headed off into another direction.

Giovanni didn't bother to think of why, his focus remaining on the shaking young man. Slowly and cautiously they moved. The deeper they got, they noticed just the smallest hints of coloration. Small splashes of red from the grass, the slight shimmer of the blue-violet vortex. It was still so small, but it seemed to make Cyrus feel a bit more at ease.

Then they reached the end. There was no more floating pieces of land for them to continue on. So what were they to do--

A loud crack drowned out his thoughts...as he suddenly lost his hold on Cyrus.

And they fell.

 

–

 

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Mustering what strength remained, it took off. Heading back into the dieing surrounding.

Red eyes catching a flash of soft blue.

 

–

 

“Mol-tres!”

Don giggled and reached out to the legendary bird.

The Pokemon making a small, almost clucking sound as it bent its head down to nuzzle the little redhead, then doing the same to the blue haired boy.

Ky made little clicking sounds of his own and gave a little kiss to the top of the Pokemon's head.

“So he's gotta be here too,” Archie murmured.

“Quoi?” Lysandre looked over to the former Aqua Leader.

“He means Giovanni...but why would he be here? He has no reason to be here. It's not like he has a connection,” Maxie stated.

“Unless that guy he was with,” Archie pointed out.

“Do you think that's the ca—DON! You get off that this instance!” The shorter redhead scolded the boy who climbed onto the back of Moltres.

“It help Mama! It help!”

“Tres!” The bird gave a shrill cry as it helped Ky on as well. “Moltres.”

“Fly Mama!” Ky nodded in agreement with the bird.

“Absolutely not! It's dangerous here! We can't just--”

A loud cry echoed around them.

“Mon ami...I do not think, you will be getting a choice in the matter,” Sycamore stated.

 

–

 

He clenched his eyes tight, before slowly opening them. He knew he and Giovanni fell. The ground gave out from under them. So was he alive? Were they?

Red eyes locked with his. The same one that constantly haunted him for nights one end...

But for the first time...

He didn't feel, afraid.

They looked so tired. So very tired.

Shifting some and pushing himself up, he took note as to how he survived. The renegade Pokemon had caught him in mid fa--

“Giovanni!” His head snapping behind him to see if the Pokemon managed to save both of them. His heart started to race at the thought of losing the older man. The one that was there since he came back.

Who kept him grounded.

Who helped him feel again.

Relief flooded through him as he saw the older man was caught in the nightmarish tendril of the beast. The fall must have shocked him, since it seemed that Giovanni was knocked out.

Looking back at the Pokemon, he finally understood why it called him. Why he was forced to come back to this place.

“You....can't leave on you're own...can you?”

A small rumbling noise was his response.

His hands trembled as he reached out...carefully placing it over the Pokemon's snout. “How can—how can I help?”

“Tres!”

He caught a flicker of red and orange out of the corner of his eye. The fire bird Pokemon was approaching...but what was trailing behind it made his stomach drop.

Blackness. Pure blackness was engulfing everything behind the bird...and the two other Pokemon that trailed behind.

 

–

 

_Sycamore tried to calm the flame Pokemon, as he tried to climb on his Charizard once more. The Pokemon was obviously feeling uneasy about this place. Snapping its jaws at the Professor once in a while even._

_Lysandre wasn't fairing much better with his Gyarados. The atrocious Pokemon was nearly thrashing each time the tall Kalosian got near it._

_Something about this place filled the Pokemon with such unease. The Pokemon Professor could see it with the fire bird as well. Feathers ruffling, the flames constantly flickering in intensity._

_As soon as he helped the former Magma leader onto the flame Pokemon; it suddenly jerked with a roar and leaped up. The sudden movements jostling the both of them to the point where Sycamore found himself nearing clinging onto the Pokemon's neck._

_A yell and curse followed after. Lysandre grabbing onto the former Aqua Leader's ankle as the atrocious Pokemon thrashed again._

_“What is going on!?” Maxie nearly shrieked._

_The response of, 'I don't know', almost left his lips...until his eyes caught the sight of it. Tendrils of pure black slowly creeping, devouring the mass of land they were standing on just moments before._

 

–

 

Time was of the essence. Not a second could be spared.

Cyrus was able to feel the exhausting that claimed the renegade Pokemon. It wouldn't be able to escape it at this rate. There had to be something that could be done. Anything to make sure they all gotten out.

“Tres!”

“Cy-cy!”

His eyes widened. What were they doing here!? This was no place for children!

“We help Cy-cy!” Ky giggled.

 

–

 

“Cy....cy?” Maxie let the name his boys called out.

“Mon dieu,” Sycamore breathed. How could he not have noticed it before?!

 

–

 

“Close pease?” Ky asked the fire bird, which gave an affirming coo in response.

“Ky help?” Don look to his brother.

Ky grinned and nodded. “I heal!”

 

–

 

Could he heal? Cyrus thought as he watched the fire bird approach them. Doing his best to ignore the sweeping shadows that kept inching closer to them. He knew and have seen the boys use abilities before. But could he really do it?

 

–

 

Of course! Aqua Ring! Archie wanted to smack himself for not realizing WHY Ky was so adamant in helping. His boy COULD help.

Ky would know Aqua Ring! Kyogre knew it after all. But could it work? Was there enough time?

He looked back and bit back his desire to swear as he saw that indeed the all encompassing darkness was coming closer.

Bright blue eyes widened as he found himself tackling the lager red head, as a shadow shot forward.

He want to yell out as he saw it heading straight at the Moltres that had his and Maxie's boy.

Then a sudden cry rang out...

Ky's cry.

 

–

 

It felt...nice.

He supposed that what he could call it. A gently mist on a warm day. It made him feel invigorated once again.

“-rus...” he could barely hear a voice calling for him. “Cy.....Cy....us...?”

His mind was feeling fuzzy again. Like how it did when he first--

His eyes snapped open, as his pupils dilated to near pin-points.

“You need to stop doing that, I'm going to get a heart attack at this rate.”

Giovanni...

He tired to push himself up.

“Careful,” a warm hand braced against his back.

“Wha--”

“Cy-cy!”

He looked over and saw the Moltres soaring besides them, the blue haired boy beaming brightly.

“I help Cy-cy! I help!”

“You did,” Giovanni praised the little boy.

“Gampa!”

“Oh no he's not!” Archie barked.

Cyrus looked to the over side, to see the Gyarados and Charizard flying as well.

“We'll talk about this later Archibald; but first we should focus on making sure we all get out of this as fast as possible.”

“G-Giovanni?” Cyrus felt himself shaking some. His mind was spinning. He couldn't grasp what was going on.

“Cyrus,” the older man said softly as he cupped his cheek.

The Sinnoh native inhaled deeply, taking in the warm scent of the older man. It help calmed him, and slowed his frantic mind.

“Listen. The kid there, he was able to help out,” Giovanni began. A quick flash of soft blue, and the soothing mist cover them once again. “We're trying to find a way to get out of here, since our way in isn't there any more. But there might be a problem.”

“A...problem?”

“Giratina may not be able to leave.”

Cyrus looked over to the Charizard. He recognized the young dark haired man...somewhat.

“There is a good chance that it may not be able to pass through,” Sycamore continued. “However, we might have a solution.”

“A solution?”

The Pokemon Professor nodded. “It may not be able to pass through like this,” he motioned to the renegade Pokemon as is swerved and glided through the crumbling surroundings. “However...if it is captured--”

“Impossible. It can't be--” Cyrus began, only to be cut off as one of the Pokemon clawed tendrils traced down one of his arms. He jerked his head to look to the beast, neck cracking somewhat as he did. It was a small gesture.

But it came through as clear as day to him.

“Mon ami, here,” Sycamore said as he tossed a Pokeball to them. Giovanni being the one to catch it. “Once we find a way out, it will be up to you to make sure we all get out, oui?”

Cyrus slowly turned back to look at the dark haired Kalosian...nodding slowly in agreement.

_You...will save me._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden on the fly plan. Will it work?

Ch. 11

 

 

The fire bird gave another cry as the approaching darkness grew closer.

“Here's a question; how can we be sure there's another way outta here?” Archie asked.

“The Distortion World isn't conventional. Opening and tears can happen at any moment.”

Archie looked to Cyrus. “I don't think we're gonna have time to wait fer one ta open.”

Cyrus bit his lip. The other had a point. Their Pokemon could end up getting exhausted, and even though they had Aqua Ring it could only do so much.

“Cyrus,” Giovanni began, as he held him close.

Why was he still shaking so much? The younger man shook his head tryign to clear it and tryign his best to listen to what the older man had to say.

“Is there a chance we can make one ourselves?”

“I...I've tried before. I-it's very difficult. I-I still don't know how I--”

“But this place is provincially caving in on itself, “ Giovanni pointed out.

“...I-I'm not sure.”

“We can always try mon ami.”

He nodded slightly, his stomach felt like it was being twisted in knots; but what else could he do? They may not have much time. They needed to act.

“A-alright...b-but we need to get farther away from whatever it is that's trying to enclose this place.”

“Oui, they seem to become restless whenever it's too close,” Sycamore nodded.

“Then what?” Archie asked.

“That might need to wait until we get that far,” the Sinnoh native said.

Giratina gave a loud cry as it surged forward.

Plan...plan...they needed some plan. Land crumbling around them and water falling into nothingness; it was all so surreal.

A shout and a roar; the Charizard was startled by a sudden shot of darkness that shot up from below. The two riders being jostled as the Pokemon tried dodge.

“Maxie!” Archie yelled.

 

–

 

His heart was pounding as he grabbed onto the Flame Pokemon's tail. Dangling dangerous in the decaying void.

“Maxie!”

Looking over he saw Archie; face pale and look of fear, concern, and a bit of anger all mixed together. It almost looked as it he was ready to leap off the Gyarados in some attempt to get him to safety.

He wanted to to respond, but the words wouldn't come out. His hand slipped a bit, and another bolt of darkness shot up.

“Archie!”

 

–

 

In a flash he grab the back of netting that the former Aqua leader wore around his waist.

“THE HELL!?”

“Are you insane!?” Lysandre hollered back, grateful that his strength was enough to hold back the other from possible killing himself.

“Hunchkrow grab him!”

A flash of light swooped down.

Archie froze as he saw the Big Boss Pokemon flew back up, it's claws clutching onto Maxie. Only damage being to the red lab coat.

Giovanni....just saved him...

What is the deal with him suddenly? First the boys and now Maxie?

“Cyrus, I think now would be the best time to take it to step two,” the older man insisted.

Cyrus nodded and looked to the Renegade Pokemon, who gave another cry.

“Aura Sphere.”

 

–

 

The sound was ear splitting. Screeching and shattering. The attack hit something. It caused the surrounding to distort and warp.

“Another!” Cyrus called.

Another Aura Sphere shot out, colliding with the first. Sycamore winced as he covered his ears at the sound.

“One more.”

The third launched, hitting the other two dead on.

It was a bright flash of light and a thunderous crack.

 

–

 

It was astounding. There just in front of them was their way out.

Cyrus looked to the Pokeball he held. He was pretty sure had an idea on how to have this work. He turned to the older man.

“Giovanni...you and the other should get out first.”

Eyebrows shot up as the older man looked at the Sinnoh Native. “What?”

“I have an idea...I'm--” He looked away some. “I'm not certain it will work but, it doesn't then at least you--”

Strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into an embrace. He felt his face heat up. The action spoke volumes.

 

_You'll make it through._

_I'll be waiting._

_I'll go after you._

_If you don't come..._

_I'll die._

 

His heart was thundering in his chest by the sudden crush of emotions.

“Go now,” Cyrus urged as he pulled back.

Giovanni frowned and gently cupped one of Cyrus' cheeks , thumb stroking the high cheekbone, before nodding.

 

–

 

The quick glance the pale eyed man gave him, was enough for Lyansdre and fly closer to the Legendary.

“I promise,” Cyrus said as he took the hand off his face. “I'll come back this time.”

He watched as the older man nodded and turned as he made he way to them.

He saw Archie open his mouth.

“Not now Archibald, after all of this is done,” he began as he manage to clear a jump from Pokemon to Pokemon. “Then you can say your choice words to me.”

Archie growled and grumbled under his breath.

He should probably ask Maxie what was it with this man that made Archie so angry.

“Go now, before something else impedes us,” Cyrus demanded.

 

–

 

Augustine wanted to say something to the other man. Anything. It felt like he needed to.

Another shot of darkness flew pass.

“We will wait for you on the other side then,” it came out rushed, and quieter then he meant it to. His Charizard struggling against him. He calmed it though soft encouragements and clicking his tongue some. It was enough for the large Pokemon to focus enough and fly through to the other side.

Honchkrow let out a cry before flying through.

Archie looked to the fire bird Pokemon.

“Papa?” Don blinked.

“Go after Mama, alright. We'll be right behind you.”

Don and Ky both nodded. A small cry from the redhead had the Pokemon take off.

Giovanni cast one more glance at the younger man.

 

–

 

As he watched the tail of the Atrocious Pokemon vanish through the opening; Cyrus took a steadying breath.

He hoped this worked. If it didn't it would be the end of him and the Renegade Pokemon.

With the blackness closing in, there was no more time to waste.

With a mighty roar Giratina rushed towards the opening. Cyrus running up the Pokemon's back, stopping just as the base of the skull.

They just needed to get a little bit closer.

Just...a bit...more...

There!

  
Tossing the Pokeball lightly in a small arch, it fell right on the crown of the Pokemon's head. Just as the Pokemon began to glow red, and just before vanishing into the ball. Cryus raced up to the top of its head and leapt just as soon as he swipe the Pokeball.

The Renegade Pokemon quickly being sucked in.

He clenched his eyes shut. And just hoped he push off with enough force to make the jump.

 

–

 

Maxie tried to straighten out his jacket. The claws of the Big Boss Pokemon had completely ruined it...

He looked over to the owner of said Pokemon.

In all his years, and for as long as he known him...Maxie never seen the man look so anxious. Just what was it between him and the other team leader?

“Maxie.”

His internal questions halted as he felt the strong, warm arms of Archie pulling him close. Holding him. Hands twitching some before he found himself wrapping his arms around the broad neck and shoulders. Letting the other man practically hold him up. He felt so drained all of a sudden.

“Archie.”

 

–

 

It was too long.

The wait was too long.

It shouldn't be taking so long.

He needed to go in again.

Just as he took a step forward...

Cyrus leapt out of the opening, just it crumbled. The younger man landed hard and tumbled some.

“Cyrus!” He was beside him in an instant. The younger man was a bit in a daze, but held close to his chest was the Pokeball.

He did it.

He actually did it.

 

–

 

He felt so tired.

His body felt so heavy. Even his eyelids; maybe that's why he couldn't open them.

“...rus? Cy....us? Pl...se.....ear me?”

That voice. Oh he knew that voice. That voice was safe.

It was comforting.

It was what always pulled him free.

Pale blue eyes fluttered open. He felt his mouth curve into a soft smile.

“Giovanni.”

The older man chuckled as he shook his head. “Out of everything I've gone through...you have given me more scares than I can count.”

His smile didn't falter. Though once his eyes focused a bit more, he noticed the change in surroundings. “Wh-where--?”

“Are you? Our base,” a voice cut in.

He sat up some, Giovanni by his side instantly, helping him. Maxie stood in the doorway.

“I'm glad to see you are awake. Th-the boys have been worried,” the former Magma Leader stated.

“H-how long--”

“Not more than a few hours. Blaise and Amber concluded that it was a combination of stress and mental exhaustion.”

Cyrus nodded some. “I see...I thank you.”

“I assume you and Archibald would like us gone...or at least myself.”

Cyrus looked to the older man.

“...you should already know the answer to that,” the redhead stated coldly before turning on his heel and walked away.

Giovanni stared that the empty doorway a few moments before turning his attention back to Cyrus. “Do you think you can handle a trip back to Kanto?”

As much as he wanted to know about what happened, what it was that cause this aggression and animosity those other two had towards the older man; he simply nodded. The older man crossed the room and grabbed the vest the hung off the back of the chair, bring it back to Cyrus.

Pulling it on, he gave the older man another soft smile as a thanks.

Giovanni helped him off the exam table, taking an arm and wrapping it around his shoulders. It was a bit awkward, Cyrus needing to lean a bit more to the side due to their height difference. But they managed.

“Ah! Giratina!”

“Don't worry, your Pokeballs are all together,” he patted the pocket of his vest.

As the headed through the corridor of the base, they were approached by the Kalos Pokemon Professor.

Cyrus eyes the other man.

Storm grey eyes locked with pale blue.

“...Rowan worried about you,” the Pokemon Professor stated after a few moments of silence. “He still does.”

Cyrus stared at him. A knotting sensation twisting in his chest.

S-somebody....somebody else....worried for him?

“May I—May I tell him you are....alright?” black bangs obscured his face as the Pokemon Professor looked down.

He didn't know how to respond at first.

Surely Cynthia must have told him...right?

Or perhaps she didn't.

Maybe she thought it would have been rude to tell people without his consent?

“Well Cyrus?”

Ah, how long was he silent for? Taking a deep breath, and letting it out slowly he nodded. “I...I would like it if you did.”

 

–

 

As they stepped out of the base, they could hear two sets of running footsteps quickly approaching them from behind.

“Cy-cy!”

“Gampa!”

Turning slightly the two watched as the little blue haired and redheaded boys rush up to the, Eyes wide and slightly shining with unshed tears.

“Go now?” Ky sniffled.

“Ah...sadly we are,” Giovanni stated in a soft voice.

Don sniffled some and rubbed his eyes as he looked up. “Say bye-bye?”

Cyrus frowned some. It felt...so bad to see the two boys looking so sad.

“Lets just say...Papa and Mama, really don't like me all that much,” the older man explained.

“...visit?” the two asked in unison.

Giovanni hesitated.

“Of course.” He knew Giovanni was looking at him with a confused look as he spoke up for the both of them. “Just...not so soon. But we will; right?”

The former Rocket Boss sighed with a half smile. “Right.”

Cyrus shifted some and stepped away from the older man, legs shaking a bit as he knelt down.

The two boys eagerly rushing to give him a hug. Then repeating the action to the other man.

Once they straightened themselves up, Giovanni pulled out his Pokeflute. Playing a simple tune, a sudden cry echoed out.

Moltres swooped down.

 

–

 

Maxie and Archie headed down the corridor, and watched as Giovanni and Cyrus climbed on the legendary bird. Their boys turned their attention to them. Giggling slightly as they ran to their parents. Maxie picking up Don, and Archie scooping up Ky.

The four watching as the two flew off.

“I think...we need to talk,” Maxie started.

“Now?”

“No, not now Archie. But...soon.”

“Is it going to be about--”

“Yes Archie. It will be.”

Archie sighed and watched as his boys waved until the fire bird was long out of sight.

He knew it wasn't going to be the last that he was going to see their former employer. And he didn't like it one bit. But that was for later. Now, now was the time to just enjoy. Just him, his Maxie, and their boys.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't threat! There is more to this series! Just this section is now completed! More is written it just needs to be edited. So be on the look out for more "Parents with Extended Family" -verse stuff!


End file.
